Silver Light
by Silver-chan
Summary: I'm reloading all the other chapters, I rewrote them with more detail! A new chapter will be up soon! Be patinet! R & R please! (I can't spell!)
1. Prologue: The Beginning

Silver light   
Prologue: The Beginning

Note: I don't anything about DBZ except the stuff I read in peoples crossovers so don't be to mad if I get a lot of stuff wrong... Just to tell ya Goku's alive and at home. Mirai Trunks in now in the past and in SM this is after Galaxica. Oh yeah, nothing happens to the world when Saturn dies, okay? And if I get any of the attacks wrong don't yell at me, please. 

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"   
"SILENCE GLAVE SURPRISE!"   
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"   
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"   
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"   
"NEPTUNE SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"   
"VENUS METEOR SHOWER!"   
"Usagi-chan! Hurry up!" yelled Sailor Jupiter. She was dodging a large youma, but it was obvious that she was injured. It look female, but you would never mistake it for human. The youma had a sickly green color to its skin. Large black wings protruded from it's back with streaks of purple so dark you almost didn't notice it except in the shine of the light. Long, sharp claws extended from its hand, black like the wings. The senshi were battling the powerful youma that showed up after weeks of peace. It had been so long since they had been attacked that they had slacked in training. "Transform! We need your help!"   
Usagi snapped her head up. "I can't! My brooch doesn't work!" Usagi yelled back, trembling in fear. A single tear slid down her face as she saw Mercury thrown back by a sickly green blast. She held her henshin brooch in her right hand, squeezing it tightly so that her fingers were white. Her other hand was clenched tight and as she loosened her fingers you could see blood trickle down from the crescent indentations made by her nails. "MOON ETERNAL, MAKE-UP!" She yelled for the fourth time, only to find it still didn't work. She watched helplessly as the senshi yelled out their attack phrases, throwing their powers at the youma, in a whirlwind of colors, powerful to them but still doing no damage to the youma. She watched helplessly as the scouts were blown away by a powerful blast thrown by the youma, screaming in such pain that it almost shattered her heart. She felt totally helpless. _'Why can't I transform? I need to help them or they'll die!' _She thought desperately, wincing in pain as she watch Neptune slam her head into the pavement when she was tossed back. _'I hate this! I am helpless to help my own friends... I am not powerful enough, I am not brave enough... WHY CAN'T I HENSHIN?! I NEED TO HELP MY FRIENDS!'_ With her need to help her friends growing stronger she began to glow a silvery white color.   
She lost her train of thought when she suddenly heard a scream of pain and anguish. She looked up in apprehension and saw her fellow scouts all in various states of unconsciousness. _'Oh no!' _Suddenly the youma shot a powerful yellow blast at Sailor Mars and Mercury, the only two conscious scouts (though only by a little bit). The blast blew the two senshi back forcefully, taking damage a long the way. Mercury hit a nearby tree head first, a loud crack could be heard as her neck broke killing her instantly. _'Ami!' _Sailor Mars was thrown through a window to the office building they were fighting by. The sound of the glass shattering could be heard over the anguished cries of the others. The glass shards almost flew at her cutting into her body. Usagi watched as if in slow motion, a large piece slicing through her neck, almost cutting her whole head off. Another piece was sticking right through her heart, blood dripping down her side. _'Rei! This can't be happening!' _She thought, denying it.   
"NO!" Venus screamed. "VENUS LOVE ME..."   
The youma turned towards Venus shooting another power blast at her, this time purple. She watched as it made contact with Venus and kept on going, blowing a hole right threw her chest, obliterating her heart so that there wasn't enough left to pick up with a spoon. She fell to the ground, her attack disappearing immediately. Blood seeped out and made a widening pool around her. _'Minako!'_   
The youma suddenly turned on Jupiter and Saturn, who were only starting to regain consciousness. Saturn was closer to the youma, but Jupiter was only a few feet away. _'No! Move! Run away!' _Usagi screamed in her mind, trying to warn her senshi even though she knew they wouldn't hear her or be able to act in time. With speed that would put a cheetah to shame, the youma ran to the fallen senshi. It threw a fire ball at the fallen Saturn, burning her so quickly she didn't get a chance to scream. All that was left was only a pile of ashes and her silence glave, laying forlornly to the side. _'NO! HOTARU! Kami-sama, no...' _Then it ran at Jupiter throwing a punch at her unprotected stomach, making her double over in pain, clutching her stomach, then using it's elbow, it punched her down into the ground leaving a body print in the pavement, crushing her bones in the process. Usagi could almost hear the crunch of the bones snapping. _'Makoto!'_   
The only two living senshi left were Neptune and Uranus, since Pluto was sent back to the time gates after the battle with Galaxica, not seen by anyone since. After seeing Saturn killed, Uranus almost lost control of her rage. Almost as if sensing what she was going to do Usagi thought, _'No don't, please don't...' _Uranus suddenly ran towards the youma, but just as she got within two feet of it, it spun around, punching a fist through her chest, crushing her heart in it's hand, blood sliding down that clenched fist. _'I told you not to... Hakura...' _She thought sadly.   
Neptune cried out in despair as she saw her lover killed. She didn't put much of a fight when the youma came at her because she felt she had nothing to live for anymore. _'No please fight, I need you!' _One of the youma's arms transformed into a long sword as it ran at Neptune. It swung the arm, decapitating her, her head rolling on the ground. The body stayed sitting up for a few seconds before sliding to the ground, blood dripping for the severed arteries. _'Michiru...' _This all took place within five minutes.   
Usagi could only stare in frozen shock, in her head she could hear the guilt of her helplessness.   
_ 'How could you just sit there and let us die? We were your friends...'_   
_ 'Why couldn't you protect us? Your supposed to be our leader...'_   
_ 'Your not our friend, your just a stupid, lazy, good for nothing loser...'_   
_ 'You don't deserve to be called our princess...'_   
_ 'Odango atama, your nothing but a baka and a cry baby, you could never be a sailor senshi...'_   
_ 'I can't believe we ever thought you could ever be the Messiah of Light, your not our savior...'_   
_ 'You wasted our time, we should have never found you...'_   
_ 'You are a disgrace to the sailor senshi, I wish you could be more like ChibiUsa...'_   
These thoughts continued running through her head, over and over. The pain and guilt building up until it became to much. It filled her till she wanted to die with guilt. Her aura began growing in a response to her emotions and as she reached her peak it suddenly blazed a bright silver and she screamed painfully, "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" All those near who heard her scream could hear so much anguish, guilt and despair in it that their hearts cried out to the girl wanting to heal her pain, but they knew they were to late for the girl was beyond the healing they could give her...   
Her aura flamed around her so bright the youma had to look away from the anguished princess. It brought one arm up to try to shield it's eyes. When it did, letting down its guard at the same time, Usagi's aura expanded, spreading light and power. When it touched the youma who had killed her friends, her protectors, her life, it was brought to its knees, screaming like a banshee, high and loud. The power converged on the evil being, pulling at it. Usagi felt the youmas joints pop, bones break as if she were standing beside it, using her own hands. She felt blood slid through her fingers and knew that it was the youmas blood, but she had not gone near it. The youma finally turned to dust, mercifully, stopping the screaming. With the youma was gone, the screaming stopped, the street seemed to quiet, not a noise was made except the heavy breathing of Usagi. Usagi crumpled to the ground crying in agony, for she held so much guilt and remorse. _'I failed my friends, I didn't even try to help them....'_ Silently she made a wish, _'I wish that I could go to a place where I can grow stronger in order to save the people of Earth and never fail my fiends.... Gomen, minna...'_   
With a flash of silvery white light she was gone, but unknown to her the senshi were brought back to life by her pure light, unable to remember what had just taken place...   



	2. Chapter 1: A New Home

Authors Notes: First things first. I FORGOT TO PUT A DISCLAIMER N THE LAST CHAPTER! So I'll do it now... 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or DragonBall Z**   
(this one counts for both this chapter and the last one)

Second thing on the agenda is to say that Mamoru appears in this chapter but as you will probably see Usa is not going to be with him. If you want a certain some to be with her please tell me but just to tell ya Trunks is the only one her age, so I will probably put her with him. There are some spelling mistakes so... any ways I need to know if you like my fic because I'm very insecure about these kinds of things... Now on with the fic. 

Silver light   
Chapter 1: A New Home 

Capsule Corp. 

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon at C.C. and it was anything but quiet. Noise could be heard from miles around. The Z senshi were having a celebration party outside for the defeat of Cell. Everyone was there including Piccolo, he sat by the house with his arms crossed, looking like he was trying to meditate. Vegeta was even there (but only because Bulma disconnected the G room.) They were all eating dinner (some more then others) when suddenly Goku stopped eating, well that was to mild a term more like stuffing his face.   
"What's the matter, Goku?" Yamcha asked. Everyone knew Goku would never stop eating unless something was wrong.   
"Don't you guys sense that?" he asked nervously, fiddling with his fork.   
"Sense wh... Oh WOW! That power level is huge!" Tien yelled, almost falling out of his chair. In fact Yamcha did.   
"It might be bigger then yours Goku!" Yamcha said, from the ground.   
"Kami-sama, does this planet have a evil radar or something?" Mirai Trunks muttered, putting down his food and getting up from the table..   
"We better go check it out. I'm not sure if it's evil." Goku said, getting up too.   
As soon as he said that Vegeta stepped up and said arrogantly, "I can't wait to meet this power, I will show you weaklings that I can beat it myself." With that said he flew out of the yard. Goku got up and followed him, along with the other Z senshi, except Gohan because ChiChi wouldn't let him go, saying that he had to study. (poor Gohan!) 

In a forest, not to far away, a silver form lay on the ground. On a closer look you could see that it was a girl with her silvery white aura flaming around her. She was laying on the forest floor, arms flung out any which way as if she had toss and turned around a lot. The girl had long silver hair that hung loose, spread over the forest floor. She was wearing a silvery white tank top and silver capri's. Her creamy skin even seemed to have a silvery luminescent glow.   
Suddenly her eyes snapped open and you could see that eyes were a silvery color as well, mixed in with a little blue. She got up off the ground, her hair swirling around her in a non-existent breeze. As she looked around she got a glimpse of her hair. _'Weird I have silver hair...'_ She thought calmly, taking no notice of the other changes she had under gone. Suddenly she heard a twig snap to her left. She spun in that direction and saw... 

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
The Z senshi suddenly stopped in their flight as they heard a scream come from the direction they were heading. After a moment of hesitation Goku speed towards the scream. The others followed soon after.   
_ 'I hope the person is all right...' _Trunks thought. 

"Kami-sama, y-your supposed t-t-to b-be dead-d." Usagi stuttered. "I s-saw you d-die! The s-senshi killed y-you!"   
The figure smirked. He knew he was causing fear in the girl in front of him. "Well now, Princess, is that any way to treat your Prince?"   
"Your not my prince, you bakarayo!" She yelled with sudden veminence, her arms moving up into a defensive position.   
"We'll have to see about that... You know, I stayed with you for two years. Two years out of my life, wasted on a girl like you. Thinking you might remember the love that you had for me. But it's almost as if you were born a totally different person in this life. You don't know of what I could do with our powers, and what the future holds. I've seen the future. I will be king and have the world in my grasp, maybe even the universe. I thought that maybe if I made ChibiUsa come into birth earlier then expected you would have to stay with me, not wanting to leave the child parent less and I knew you would do that because you really are to innocent for your own good." he said, advancing on the frightened girl. "But your damn sailor senshi found out, most likely by the time guardian, and killed me to save you, but now they are dead. Ironic isn't it." He said almost evilly.   
"Stay away from me!" she yelled back at him as he approached.   
"Not so tough now, are you? Without the senshi you are nothing. To bad they can't help you now. You watched them die, you were helpless to help, YOU let them DIE!" He said putting more guilt on Usagi making her lose some of her fight. Suddenly his eyes took on a lighter look. "But if you join me I will give you the power so you won't be helpless anymore. We could rule the universe together." He said coming closer to her.   
"I would never join you, even if I were to die I still would never go with you. You lost your chance to be king when you ATTACKED me. That future is gone and there is no way to get it back!" She yelled, taunting him, losing the fear and getting angrier with the resurfaced memories of the past.   
"But, dear princess, you seem to forget that that future is not gone if I do go through with my plan and this time the senshi aren't hear to save you. I will go through with my plan, if only to save my darling daughter, if I can not save my throne."   
Usagi paled suddenly and started backing away from the man. "No... NO... NO! I WON'T LET YOU! You corrupted ChibiUsa, you made her evil, I won't let that happen... I WON'T! GO AWAY, I HATE YOU MAMORU! YOU TRIED TO BREAK ME BEFORE BUT I WILL STOP YOU!"   
"I don't think so, Usako. You see I don't care if you hate me because I'm just keeping you around for the power and sex."   
By this time Usagi was sobbing on the ground, hurt by his words, her hands came up as if to ward off the pain of his words. _'Why won't he leave me alone. I will never let him touch me like that again!' _She thought as she remembered the first time he tried to go through with his plan. 

*Flashback* 

_ "Aw man, now where am I?" asked a confused Usagi, as she walked down a deserted alleyway. It was a rainy Saturday night and Usagi was trying to find her way to Mako-chans new apartment, because the senshi wanted to celebrate Galaxica's defeat, but Usagi had gotten lost and was going to arrive late as usual._   
_ CRASH! Startled, Usagi spun around to see a trash can knocked over by a stray cat. "Kami-sama, I think I almost had a heart attack." she whispered loudly._   
_ "Hey! Who's there?" someone yelled from further down the ally. Usagi yelped from the suddenness of the yell. She turned to run but ran right into someone in her hurry to get out of the ally._   
_ "AHHH!" she screamed._   
_ "Hey would you mind not screaming in my ear?" the familiar voice muttered._   
_ "Mamo-chan?" she asked tentivly._   
_ "Usako! What are you doing here? I mean this is no place for a young girl as yourself to be at night, by yourself." he said, sounding angry and suspicious._   
_ "I-I was s-supposed to go to Mako-chan's new a-apartm-ment but I lost the dir-rections sh-she gave m-me and now I'm l-los-st. All the senshi are w-waiting for m-me there." she said, shivering with the coldness of the damp night. She was only wearing a pair of dark blue capris and a jean jacket over a white tank top. Her hair was up in it's usual odango's._   
_ "Come on, Usako," he said, quietly, his eyes glinting strangely, "lets get you to my apartment and I'll phone the senshi to tell them where you are." He put his arm around her shoulders leading her to his car which was parked just outside the alleyway._   
_ "Hey Mamo-chan?" Usagi started lightly, "What where you doing in this ally anyway?" she asked._   
_ "Nothing you should concern your pretty little head with, Usako."_   
_ "But..."_   
_ "I said to forget it." he said, his arm tightening around her shoulders._   
_ "Mamo-chan, your hurting me..." Usagi winced as his arm tightened even more._   
_ "Sorry, Usako." But to Usagi he didn't seem sorry in the least._   
_ They didn't talk anymore after that and Mamoru only let go of her from his bone breaking hold when they got to the car, as if afraid she would run off. When Usagi got in the car Mamoru locked the door from the outside. _(I know that you can't really do that but work with me here.) _When he got in his side he locked the others too. "Mamo-chan, why did you lock the doors?" Usagi asked innocently. Mamoru didn't answer._   
_ Usagi didn't say another word till they passed Mamoru's apartment. "Hey, Mamo-chan, you just passed your apartment."_   
_ "I know."_   
_ "Well, I thought we were going there so-"_   
_ "Shut up." He said angrily._   
_ "Wha-"_   
_ "I said shut up!" He yelled slapping her face with his free hand. Usagi stayed silent. "I can't do it at the apartment... to many people to hear... I had to find someplace else... You came early... But don't worry I have a place... No one will bother us... I will go through with my plan... Everything will be perfect... The senshi will be to late... Stupid senshi, always ruining my plans..." He mumbled over and over. It was almost as if he were talking to him self._   
_ Usagi sat in the passenger seat listening to his rambles as they drove down a busy street, turning on to a dirt road. She was confused as what to do. She didn't know what he was doing, it wasn't like him at all. He had never hit her purposely before or at least that's what she thought. So she sat in the seat waiting to see what he was doing and maybe when they got out she could get him some help. Her father knew a good therapist she could recommend to him. But then again it could her herself, she could have done something to make him do this. She would talk with the senshi about what to do._   
_ Now that she thought about it she hadn't seen Mamoru since Galaxica had been defeated and even then he didn't stay around for long and he never talked to the senshi and they never talked about him. It was almost as if the senshi didn't trust him anymore. 'Maybe this is why,' she thought. 'I wonder what happened when they all were "dead".'_   
_ Mamoru stopped the car at a cabin surrounded by woods. It had taken them an 2 hours to get here. 'Maybe my senshi will look for me now since I've never been this late before.' she thought. She looked down at her watch and saw that it was almost 10:00pm, the party was supposed to start at 6:30pm._   
_ Mamoru grabbed Usagi's arm and pulled her to wards the cabin. "Hey, what are you doing?" she asked, fear creeping into her voice._   
_ He kicked the door open and shoved her inside. "Something I should have done a long time ago..." Then he shoved her against the wall of the cabin, his hands going up her shirt._   
_ "Stop, Mamoru!" She said fearfully, not even noticing that she didn't call him 'Mamo-chan'._   
_ "Darmae!" He yelled at her, slapping her again. He then shoved her to the floor, kicking her in the side, causing her to cry out in pain. "Your senshi can't save you now."_   
_ "Why are you doing this?" she whispered painfully._   
_ "Because, USAKO, I want a little insurance for my future position as king." Usagi looked up at him, confusion in her eyes. "Well you see, I figure if ChibiUsa is born early you won't leave for fear of leaving the child parent less and then I won't have to put up this charade of pretending to love you any longer." Usagi eyes filled with tears from the hurt of his betrayal. "Now lets get down to business, shall we?"_   
_ "No, don't, you can't, I'm still a virgin..." she whispered pleadingly while slowly inching away from him, hands holding her throbbing side._   
_ "Oh that will make so much more better." he said with a psychotic glint in his eyes. His leg suddenly shot out, kicking her in the leg, breaking it. Usagi let out a blood curdling scream at the sudden pain. "I couldn't have you running off now could I?"_   
_ "Kami-sama, please don't." she whispered in pain, holding her leg in her hand. She could feel tears of pain rolling down her face._   
_ "Don't worry, it will all be over soon." he whispered soothingly. Usagi closed her eyes._   
_ "Ya like right now!" another voice said. Her eyes snapped open. With that Mamoru was pulled away from her and the faces of Mercury, Neptune, and Saturn fill her vision. In the background she could see Venus and Mars yelling at Mamoru while Uranus and Jupiter beat the crap out of him._   
_ "Are you all right, princess?" Saturn asked, while healing her broken leg, purple light shone around them._   
_ "Usagi-chan, did he hurt you?" Mercury asked while scanning her with her computer._   
_ "Yeah, he hurt me, he always does..." she whispered more tears coming to her eyes. She curled up, trying to block the memories. Mercury and Neptune exchanged glances over her head. They both thought the same thing. 'I'm going to kill him.' The normally gentle senshi turn away from their princess, leaving her to the care of Saturn, and walked towards their fallen 'prince'. Almost in perfect synchronization they punched Mamoru out. The other senshi looked at them in surprise. The anger in their eyes was apparent._   
_ Uranus turned towards Usagi to see she was almost asleep in the healing hands of Saturn. "Koneko-chan?"_   
_ "Thank you for saving me, minna-chan." were her last words before falling asleep..._

*End Flashback* 

Usagi shivered at the memory. The senshi killed Mamoru for attempted rape to the princess, among other things, and they watched her more carefully after, never wanting to leave her alone as if it were their fault.   
Mamoru kneeled down next to her but she jerked away. "Don't touch me!" She whispered coldly.   
He suddenly got up and rushed at her, slamming her into a near by tree, effectively pinning her. Usagi strangled her cry of pain. She would not let him have the joy of knowing he had hurt her.   
"I think soon enough I will touch you any time, any where I want." he said close to her ear. She shuddered in revulsion, struggling to get away. She felt his left hand start to slide up her tank top.   
"No, don't please don't, not again..." she whispered. _'It's to much like last time!'_   
"Don't worry, Usako, it won't hurt _too_ much."   
_ 'No! I said he couldn't touch me again! I have to do something!' _she thought desperately, knowing she wouldn't be able to handle this mentally this so after her senshi's murder.   
"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, trying to get any ones attention. Mamoru's hand came out from under her shirt and slapped her across the face.   
"Shut up, Bitch. Just shut up and stay still. No one's around to help you." He said fiercely.   
"Except us." said a gruff voice behind him.   
Mamoru turned around and was meet with a fist in the face. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Usagi slid to the ground weakly, tears running down her face. She looked up to see a group of men standing at the edge of the clearing. She looked to the one who knocked Mamoru out saw a man with spiky hair that seemed to defy gravity, sticking out to the sides. He was wearing an orange gi with a blue sash.   
"Are you all right?" he asked gently, coming closer.   
Usagi was about to nod when she suddenly felt weak and black spots dotted her vision.   
"Kami-sama." she whispered before falling to the ground, unconcisious (AN: that seems to happen a lot in my fic).   
Before going totally unconscious she heard one of the others say, "Baka, she's the one with the power level!" Then the world went black... 

Goku and co. landed on the edge of the clearing. They turned and saw a tall dark haired man pinning a small silver haired girl to a tree while he slapped her with his left hand. Goku felt out raged that this man would treat the girl like that, then he heard what the bakarayo said, "... and stay still. No one's around to help you."   
Suddenly Vegeta stepped forward and said, "Except us." surprising all the Z senshi. The dark haired man started to turn around, but Goku walked up and punched him in the face. The man then fell to the ground unconscious. The silver girl looked up seemed to be observing them, she turned to Goku and he saw that her eyes were a bluish silver. She seemed to have a silvery white aura. Her hair and clothes were also silvery colors.   
"Are you all right?" he asked her. She whispered something then crumpled to the ground. Goku quickly stepped up to catch her.   
Vegeta suddenly yelled, "Baka, she's the one with the power level!"   
Goku looked down at the girl in surprise, finally registering that indeed she was the one with the power level higher then even his own. Just as that thought left his mind her power went down so much that you would think she was no stronger then an ant. She also stopped glowing the silver color.   
"We better get her to Bulma's." he said worriedly hoping the girl was all right. He took to the air and remembered the guy but when he turned around the guy wasn't there. All that was left was a patch of blood. "Hey where did he go?"   
"Who go?" Tien asked.   
"The guy I knocked out, he's gone." 

So what did you think. Should I write more? R & R please!   
Silver-chan 


	3. Chapter 2: What Power?

I just want to apologize in advance for the ChibiUsa lovers. Okay now that that is done:   
**I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR DBZ, SO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!**   
ChiChi and Bulma might act a bit OOC in this chapter. And THANK YOU for all the reviews!!! 

**Silver Light**   
Chapter 2: What Power? 

Usagi woke up in a strange bed, in a strange room. A white ceiling greeted her. _'Where am I?'_ She thought. Then it all came back to her in a painful rush. _'The senshi are dead. I was helpless to save them. Mamoru is back... All my friends are dead... dead.'_ After that last thought she broke down crying. _'Mako-chan, Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Minako-chan, Hota-chan, Michru-san, Hakura-san I'm sorry... I let you down. Why does this have to happen to me? All I wanted was to have a normal life, no fighting youma, no worrying about my friends dying to protect me, no getting hurt... All I needed to do was henshin to save my friends, but I wasn't even strong enough to do that... I need to become stronger... Maybe the people who live here can help me.' _She thought suddenly, remembering that that guy who saved her seemed to know how to fight seeing as how he knocked out Mamoru. She wiped her tears away, rubbed her eyes, trying to get the redness to go away.   
She got out of the bed and started to the door. About halfway to the door she tripped on her hair. _'Oops,' _she thought, _'I should put this up before going downstairs.' _She found a hair tie in her sub space pocket and walked over to the mirror. "AHH!" she screamed, quickly stifling it so no one would hear her. _'Kami-sama, what happened to my eyes and my hair, now I look so old! My hairs almost gray!' _she wined mentally as she looked at her new appearance. Her face looked pale and tired. She decided to find out what happened to it later and quickly put her silver hair up in a high pony tail. _'I don't deserve to wear the royal hair style, not after what I did. Or what I didn't do.'_   
When she opened the door, she looked left and right in sign of people, when she didn't see anything, except a lot of doors, she went right because she could see stairs going down. When she got to the top of the stairs she heard voices coming from downstairs.   
"She doesn't seem dangerous." one of the voices said. "I mean that power just disappeared after she fainted."   
"And what about that weird guy you knocked out, he just disappeared."   
"Well I think we should just see what happens, I mean it's not like she's a threat, right?"   
"Oh no." Usagi whispered, fear clenching her heart. "Mamo-baka's still out there some where."   
"What are you doing here, girl." A gruff voice said behind her. Usagi was startled out of her thoughts and jumped up only to miss the step and fall down the stairs.   
"AHHHH!!!!" she screamed as she fell. _'Oh no I'm gonna DIE!'_ Just when she thought that, some one caught her.   
"It's all right, you can open your eyes now." Usagi didn't notice that she had her eyes clenched shut until the man pointed it out. When she opened her silvery blue eyes, she was looking right into a pair of laughing black ones. "Are you all right?" he asked her. Usagi nodded. Then she realized that this was the man who punched Mamoru in the forest. "My names Goku, what's yours?" he asked, grinning friendly. Usagi looked behind him and saw a bunch of men and two women. They all look eager to find out who she was.   
"Usagi." she whispered. _'Should I have told them my real name. If they ask my last name I'll make it up...'_   
"Well, Usagi, it's nice to meet you. This is Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, and Chaosu." he said pointing to four of the men. They all waved to Usagi. "And this is ChiChi, my wife, and Gohan, my son."   
"Hello Usagi." Gohan said. ChiChi just smiled at her.   
"The guy on the stairs is Vegeta and this is Bulma and chibi Trunks." he said pointing to the weird, short guy with gravity defy hair at the top of the stairs then to a blue haired woman with a lavender haired little boy in her arms. "And finally this is Piccolo and Mirai Trunks." He finished pointing to a tall green man and an older version of chibi Trunks.   
"Hello." Usagi greeted them timidly. They all smiled or said hello back except Piccolo, who just nodded at her, and Vegeta, he scowled at her.   
"Enough chit chat!" Vegeta suddenly yelled down at them. "Were did you get such a high power, onna!"   
"Nani?" she asked cowering back from his frightening figure.   
"Vegeta!! She just woke up! She's probably confused so leave her alone!" The blue haired woman, Bulma, yelled at him. Usagi suddenly had a thought, _'Where exactly am I? And how did I get here?'_   
"Ano... Where I am?" she asked quietly, barely heard over Vegeta's and Bulma's argument.   
"Why, your at Capsule Corp." ChiChi said brightly, glad there was finally another girl to talk to besides Bulma.   
"Iie, I mean where in the world am I?" she asked blushing a bit in embarrassment.   
Everyone stopped talking and looked at her strangely. How could she not know where in the world she was? Usagi started to fidget under there gazes. _'Hey, if some one asked me where in the world they were I wouldn't stare at them like this... or maybe I would. It is kind of a weird question.'_   
"Well, your in Black Forest, Japan." Goku said, who was used to asking stupid questions himself.   
"Oh.." _'Well if I'm still in Japan, then I can go home... but then again I can ask to stay here and get trained by Goku. There's nothing but pain for me there. I'd just cause pain for every one else. But what if I hurt these people...' _She thought, she contemplated he choices till she decided on one. The others were wondering if she was all right because she hadn't said a word in ten minutes. Suddenly she turned and faced Goku. "Goku-san, I was wondering if you could train me to become strong and skilled in fighting, for I wish to..." She stopped talking, realizing what she was about to say. _'I can't tell them I was a senshi... and I can't lie so what should I do?' _she thought, desperately scouring her mind to find a reason for training without giving away that she was a senshi. "Um.. because... um... I'm... interested in learning how to fight and... since you seem to know how I would really appreciate it if you would be so kind as to help me." She said, trying to sound convincing.   
"Okay." he said simply. Goku smiled down at the small girl, knowing in his mind that this was not her real reason, but she seemed innocent and he decided to agree to her training, thinking that when she knew them better she could tell him the real reason.   
The other Z senshi gasped at this wondering what was going through Goku's mind. "Kacarotto, what do you think your doing! For all we know she could be the enemy!" Vegeta yelled.   
"I think it would be better if we talked about this in the morning, after all it is getting late and Gohan has school tomorrow." ChiChi said, not wanting to get another fight started.   
"Do you have any where to go, Usagi?" Bulma asked, with a friendly smile.   
"Uh.. no."   
"Well then you can stay here!" Bulma said enthusiasicly. "I've always wanted another girl to talk to!"   
"Demo-"   
"Or you could stay at my house!" ChiChi said, not even noticing that she had interrupted Usagi. She glared at Bulma. ChiChi wanted another female companion and she wasn't about to let Bulma steal the only other one around.   
"But-"   
"We have more room here, you'll be more comfortable." Bulma said through clenched teeth, glaring at ChiChi.   
"Wha-"   
"Well, I think it would be more convenient for her to be at my house because Goku is there." Sparks started flying between the two.   
"Um-"   
"At least here, she wouldn't have to do chores, the robots can do it for her."   
"But at my house she can get to sleep, unlike over here with Vegeta banging all night in the G room."   
Bulma suddenly turned and ran towards a flustered Usagi, (she gave chibi Trunks to Mirai Trunks on the way,) grabbing her shoulder, pulling her towards the stairs, declaring, "She's staying here!"   
ChiChi following Bulma grabbed the other side of Usagi pulling her towards the door, yelling, "She's going to my house!"   
_ Tug!_   
"Stay's here!"   
_ Tug!_   
"Goes to my house!"   
_ Tug!_   
"Here!"   
_ Tug!_   
"My house!"   
_Tug!_   
"SHE'S STAYING HERE!"   
_ Tug!_   
"SHE'S GOING TO MY HOUSE!"   
Usagi stood there getting her arms pulled out, sending pleading glances for help to the Z senshi but they were to busy either staring in shock or trying to muffle their laughter at the scene in front of them. Finally Gohan decided to help Usagi. "Um..."   
"WHAT!!" The woman yelled turning towards the small kid.   
"Um." Gulp! "Your pulling Usagi's arms out." He whispered. Nothing scared a sayain more then an angry mother.   
"Oh God, sorry Usa!" Bulma said letting go of her arm.   
"I'm very sorry, Usagi, I don't know what came over me." ChiChi said, also letting go of her other arm.   
"You were just jealous." Bulma said.   
"I'm not jealous! You were!"   
"Why would I be jealous of you!"   
"YAMATTE!"   
Everyone turned towards Usagi, who stood by the stairs, with her arms out to the side, her silver aura flaming around her. Usagi turned towards the two woman, who were still as statues, not expecting this reaction and said in a calm voice two simple words, "Stop fighting." They did. "Now if you would be so kind to tell me where I can stay, without fighting, I will be glad to repay the person by helping around the house."   
"You will do no such thing!" ChiChi said, "You should not have to clean when we invite you into our homes."   
"Yeah." said Bulma, not noticing that they were agreeing.   
"Demo-" Usagi said.   
"You won't clean and that's final!" They said at the same time. ChiChi and Bulma looked at each other and burst out laughing.   
"Then what can I do to pay you back for your hospitality?"   
"You can be our friend." Bulma said. ChiChi nodded in consent.   
"I think I can handle that." Usagi said with an uneasy smile. _'The last people who were my friends ended up dying because of me..'_ "Now that that is settled, where will I be staying?"   
ChiChi and Bulma both looked at each other. Suddenly they turned around and started talking in hushed whispers. Usagi decided that she had no choice but to trust her fate to these two woman. She turned to the men who all stood with this weird look of puzzlement as if they didn't understand what just happened.   
"I would like to thank you in advance, Goku-sensai, for agreeing to train me and for not trying to get me to tell my past." She said bowing to him.   
"I would train you even if you hadn't told me your name, because I can tell that you are a pure hearted person and won't use this skill for bad, and besides you've got a huge power level." He said, grinning when she looked at him with surprise. Before she could ask what he meant ChiChi and Bulma came up to the group.   
"Okay, first things first." Bulma said. "Do you want to stay at either ChiChi or my house or does it matter to you?"   
"It doesn't matter."   
"Good." ChiChi said, smiling at Bulma. They then pulled a huge piece of bristol board out of now where. It had a chart, with dates and houses on it.   
"This chart explains when you will be where." Bulma said.   
"On every second week you'll be at Capsule Corp. and every other week you'll be at my house." ChiChi said, taking over. While they explained they pointed to the chart as a visual.   
"And on weekends you'll be divided. It will depend on you're plans 'cause we know a pretty girl like you will want to hit the town." Bulma said not even noticing that Usagi went a shade paler at her last comment.   
"On holidays you'll decide who you'll stay with and on other occasions you can stay with someone else." ChiChi finished.   
"Okay, so since you seem to have this all planed out where am I staying this week?" Usagi asked, wanting to go to bed and forget her problems.   
"Umm..."   
"Well..."   
"Don't tell me you don't know." Usagi said with a laugh.   
"Well flip for it!" Bulma cried, coming up with the idea. "Does any one have a quarter?"   
"Here, I have one." Tien said, talking for the first time.   
"Thanks."   
"Heads!" ChiChi yelled out.   
"Fine then I get tails." Bulma said, flipping the coin. Everyone watched as it flipped through the air and landed in Bulma's hand. She then flipped it over on to her other hand and uncovered it to show........................................... tails.   
"YES I WIN! IN YOUR FACE! HA!" She yelled dancing around. Everyone sweat dropped and ChiChi looked ready to explode.   
"WOULD YOU STOP GLOATING! I GET HER NEXT WEEK!" She yelled back.   
"Oh yeah." Bulma said calming down. "Well at least I get her first."   
"Well she'll be coming over tomorrow to train with Goku."   
"Not before we go shopping. She doesn't have any other close besides the ones she's wearing!" Bulma said, clearly horrified.   
"Oh my, I didn't notice that. You better pick me up too. It can be a girls day out." ChiChi said, getting into the prospect of shopping. Usagi sent a pleading glance to the men but they knew they were no match when it came to arguing with these women. Usagi groaned in defeat.   
"Sorry, Usa." Goku said as he walked towards ChiChi. "Come on ChiChi, we better get home."   
"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow Usagi, bright and early. We want to catch the early bird sales." she said as Goku ushered her and Gohan out the door where they got into a car since ChiChi refused to fly.   
"Ya we better go too. Bye Bulma, Usagi see ya soon." Yamcha said as he, Tien, and Chousu headed towards the door.   
"Bye, guys."   
"See ya around, Bulma, nice meeting you, Usagi." Krillen said as he, following the rests example, left.   
"Well come on Usagi, I'll show you your room!" Bulma said, grinning. Usagi nodded and followed Bulma up the stairs and four doors down. "This is your room, that room is mine." She said pointing to the one next to hers and then turning and pointed to the one across from hers and said, "This one is Mirai Trunks and the one next to that is chibi Trunks' room."   
"Um, why do you call him Mirai?" Usagi asked. That question had been bugging her since she was introduced to the handsome purple haired man. _'He is kinda cute... No! I won't do that ever again!' _She shook her head to clear her thoughts.   
"Well he's from the future and it would be confusing to call him Trunks when there is also chibi Trunks. I mean when chibi Trunks is older we won't call him chibi anymore so we wouldn't want to be confused now would we." Bulma said taking a big breath after quickly giving that explanation with out one.   
"Oh..." was all that Usagi said, the future child thing was all to familiar to her and brought back many bad memories. She thought back to one time when ChibiUsa almost killed her... 

*Flashback* 

_"Hey Usagi-baka! Guess what Mamo-chan and I were doing today!" ChibiUsa said, skipping into Usagi's pink room. Usagi stiffened at the words 'Mamo-chan'. She and Mamoru had been getting more separate since Galxica's defeat. In fact she hadn't even seen him since then._   
_ "What did you do, ChibiUsa?" Usagi asked._   
_ "Well, we talked about stuff." ChibiUsa said, prolonging what she was trying to say. "And we decided we both agree on one thing."_   
_ "And what was that?" Usagi said looking at her watch, she realized she was going to be late for another meeting. The senshi had still been having meetings because it gave them a chance to talk and go places together. Today they were going to the outers mansion and staying there overnight. Usagi's parents had left for the weekend and thought it would be better for her to be at a friends house instead of by herself in the house. Shingo went with her parents. They didn't know ChibiUsa was back._   
_ "We agreed that we don't think you..." she said, smiling evilly, "don't deserve to live!" Usagi looked back at ChibiUsa and saw her eye's begin to glow a red light. She watched her take a butcher knife out from behind her back. ChibiUsa rushed towards Usagi, laughing like a crazed maniac. Usagi stumbled backwards and tripped over her own feet. She landed painfully on her ankle and she couldn't seem to get back up. ChibiUsa, seeing that she couldn't stand, stopped and stood two feet from Usagi._   
_ "ChibiUsa!" Usagi pleaded, "Why are you doing this!" There were silent tears of pain coursing down her cheeks._   
_ "Mamo-chan showed me the real you. He showed me how much of a stupid bitch you are. You left me alone! Your a worthless thing I have been sent to get rind of!" ChibiUsa said, taking a stab at Usagi. Since Usagi couldn't run she got hit by the swinging blade. A large deep cut appeared on her left arm. It went from her wrist to the bend of her arm. Usagi cradled the arm against her chest, tears still falling. She looked up at ChibiUsa from where she lay on the floor and saw a demented child with glowing red eye's holding a large butcher knife in her hand, drops of blood dripping from it. Drip, drip drip... She watch the ChibiUsa she knew disappearing with each drip of blood. These stains would never come out of her pink carpet._   
_ Suddenly a black light seemed to come from ChibiUsa's chest surrounding her. It faded as suddenly as it came reviling Wicked Lady in it's place. "The dark side is so much more rewarding." She said with a evil grin. She suddenly charged at Usagi, lifting her knife. "It's now your time to DIE!" She yelled._   
_ "AHHHH!!" Usagi screamed as she came closer. She clenched her eye's closed waiting for the pain of death, but it never came. Usagi slowly opened her eye's and saw that everything around her was not moving. She looked up and saw Wicked Lady two feet away from her, frozen as everything else was. She had a look of pure rage on her face but when Usagi looked close enough she could see a tiny reflection of what she used to be._   
_ "Thank you Pluto." Usagi whispered, knowing this was the work of her dear friend trapped in the gates of time. "I owe you one, old friend." A single tear slipped down her cheek, unnoticed._   
_ She then turned to Wicked Lady and took out the Ginzoshu (Spelling?). "Please take away the corruption that Mamoru has caused in this child." she whispered to it. It glowed a silver light that spread and moved in tendrils towards Wicked Lady. The silver light surrounded her encasing her in a diamond shape. Usagi watch as her magic entered ChibiUsa, driving out the darkness. She slowly turned back into ChibiUsa and fell slowly to the floor, the bloody knife slipping from her hands. Then the crystal suddenly shattered and the pieces sprinkled over Usagi. 'What happened, where did it go?' Usagi thought, 'Why didn't I die?' She lost her train of thought when she heard a sound coming from ChibiUsa. She crawled over to the fallen child carefully, dragging her broken foot behind her. She picked her up and cradled ChibiUsa in her arms, her blood seeping into ChibiUsa's clothes._   
_ "I'm sorry, Mama, I didn't mean too..." ChibiUsa whispered, she seemed to be having trouble breathing, "I'm sorry..."_   
_ "Don't worry you'll be all right." Usagi choked out, her throat thick with tears. "Please don't leave..."_   
_ "I want to... to tell you s-something..." She motioned for Usagi to move closer. She complied. "Mamoru... Mamoru is not m-my f-fa..." was all ChibiUsa could get out before she disappeared in pink sparkles. (sorta like with the starseeds but pink!)_   
_ "NOOO!!! ChibiUsa, don't go... don't go." she whispered over and over, her arms spread, trying to catch the sparkles. Usagi tried to will the ginzoshu in to existence but she failed. "No, no, no, no..." Usagi sat there crying, hugging herself._   
_ That is how the senshi found here two hours later..._

*End Flashback* 

Usagi came back into reality and walked by Bulma, tears trailing down her cheeks, into her room, closing the door behind her.   
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3: The Shopping Trip

I'm so glad you like my story! I want thank you for all the reviews, they really inspired me to write. I'm sorry that this one is a bit late, I had to go to the Provincials for Track and Field on Saturday. I'm in discus. (I got fifth ^.^; but I did get first in district!) So any how: 

**I DON'T OWN DBZ OR SAILOR MOON!**   
**I also don't own advil or Tylenol.**

I need to know if you want Mamo-baka to die. Do you? R & R! Someone told me I was getting these out too slow! Well let me tell you I try to get a chapter out every second day and have at least 20 kb in each chapter and I find that hard unless I have a real inspiration. So I'm sorry if you think this is slow!   
Oh yeah just in case you didn't know, Usagi couldn't figure out what ChibiUsa was trying to say before she disappeared. (I know that she should have but I need her to not know.) Is this how you spell 'Ginzuishou'? And I'm really sorry about the spelling mistakes! 

Now on with the story... 

Silver Light   
Chapter Three: The Shopping Trip 

The next morning came all to soon for Usagi. She wearily climbed out of her bed and dragged her feet to the dresser. On the top of the dresser was a wide mirror. When she looked in to it all she saw was a tired and sad girl. She had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, her hair was tussled from tossing around all night and her eyes were blood shot and puffy from crying. Last night after closing the door Usagi broke down and sobbed for a good a hour straight. She didn't care that Bulma was just outside the room and could hear her, she just couldn't handle it anymore. She couldn't just stand there and pretend that everything was all right. That the senshi weren't dead. That Mamoru wasn't alive. That ChibiUsa wasn't gone. That she was about to have an emotional brake down.   
_'I can't handle this. Why does this all ways have to happen to me? Why do I have to be the one who lives, while my friends die? Why do I have to be the one to save the world through all this pain and hurt? Why do I have to be the one to all ways stay stable and never break down? Why do I have to bottle this emotional pain up, until it bursts? WHY DO I HAVE TO LIVE?'_   
"I won't cry, I won't cry..." Usagi said, repeating it as if it would make it true. Usagi had made a promise to her self last night. She promised to stop crying and try to do something about her problems. She would not let her friends die again, when she could had done something about it. It was her problem. And nobody else had to involved. Usagi then took a look a the clock on her bedside table. 5:00am.   
_'5:00am, Kami-sama, I've never gotten up this early before, Oh well I might as well get ready for that shopping trip. I mean, if my senses are right ChiChi and Bulma could shop even longer then Minako-chan and I... Minako-chan I miss you so much, I miss you all... I never even got thank you for being such great friends... Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu, minna...'_   
Usagi turned away from the clock and surveyed the room Bulma had given her to stay in. It was a fairly large room, okay it was HUGE, and there was only four pieces of furniture making it look even bigger. There was the bed in the far left corner, the end was close to the doors to the balcony, the large dresser which had about three, of it's many, drawers filled with Bulma's old clothes. In the right corner, by the balcony, was a large table with a new high speed computer on it. The last piece of furniture was the bedside table which only had a lamp and a clock on it. There was a door on the far side of the room which led to her own bathroom and then there was the door, beside the dresser, which led back to the hallway. There also was a closet next to the computer desk.   
Usagi decided to take a shower before Bulma and ChiChi wanted to go shopping. She walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. When she was about to get into the shower she noticed that there were colorful bruises going up and down her back from when Mamoru slammed her into the tree. She hadn't even noticed the pain until she saw the bruises. Now that she had, she winced. _'I'd better ask Bulma for some advil when I see her.' _She thought. With that she turned and got into the shower, trying to wash away her worries. After about half an hour and a lot of soap later, Usagi emerged from the shower. She grabbed two towels, putting one around her hair and the other for her body. She walked out of the shower and towards the dresser.   
Just then someone knocked on the door. Thinking it was Bulma, Usagi called out, "Come in!" The door opened, but to Usagi's shock and embarrassment it was not Bulma.   
"I'm s-sorry, I didn't m-mean to catch y-you at a b-bad time, I'll l-leave n-now." Mirai Trunks stuttered as he saw Usagi in nothing but a small towel. He quickly turned on his heel and rushed out the door, blushing like mad.   
Usagi just stood there, too stunned to say anything. _'He's different.' _she thought, as she heard the door slam. _'Oh well, I better get ready, he was probably sent by Bulma to tell me to hurry up.' _She seemed to take no notice that Trunks just saw her in nothing but a towel.   
Usagi sighed and pulled the top drawer of the dresser out, looking for something to wear today. She knew that she couldn't wear the silver clothing that she had bee wearing yesterday because they brought back bad memories. She vowed to never wear a tank top and capris together again. After searching through the drawers for fifteen minutes, Usagi pulled out a white skort and a multi-colored shirt, with three quarter length selves.   
After she put them on she looked in the closet for shoes. She found a pair of white go-go boots and a white hat. _'Perfect.' _She thought. As she finished up her outfit, she decided she would cut her hair while they were at the mall today. If she didn't like it would grow back in a month anyway, her hair just grew really fast. She shoved her hair into a quick bun and put the hat over it. She looked over to the mirror to see the effect. It was only then that she took notice of the colors of her shirt. They were green, red, orange and blue. _'The inners...' _she thought, _'I will always remember you...'_   
Usagi broke out of her thoughts when she heard Bulma calling from downstairs that they were ready to leave. "Hurry up!" yelled ChiChi, who had gotten there only a few minutes before, "I don't want to miss the early bird sales!"   
"Okay be right down!" she yelled back, getting into the prospect of shopping. If she was to be training she would also need clothes, right?   
Usagi ran down stairs and was greeted with the site of Bulma and ChiChi arguing over who was going to drive.   
"I'm driving!" Bulma yelled, pulling at the keys.   
"You drive to fast!" ChiChi yelled, pulling the keys towards herself.   
"You drive to slow! We'd never get there!"   
"HEY!" Usagi yelled. ChiChi and Bulma stopped immediately. "What did I tell you about fighting?"   
"Gomen."   
"Your forgiven, now let's go shopping! Bulma's driving."   
"Fine," ChiChi said, "but you can't go too fast!"   
"Um, Bulma before we go I was wondering if I could have some advil." Usagi asked.   
"Sure, but if you don't mind me asking what for?" She asked, walking towards the kitchen to get the advil.   
"Just some injury I got before I came here. Don't want to have to come back early because my back pain." She said, smiling, not wanting Bulma to know the full extent of the injury.   
"Oh, okay, here ya go." she said, giving Usagi two advil and a glass of water.   
"Thanks." Usagi swallowed the advil quickly, just as ChiChi yelled for them to hurry it up. Bulma and Usagi hurried out to where ChiChi was waiting.   
"Hey, Usagi, where'd you get the outfit?" Bulma asked.   
"I found it in the drawers in my room." Usagi said, spinning around, showing off her new look. "Do you like it?"   
"I love it! I don't know how you pieced that together with the clothes I had in left your room." Bulma said in amazement.   
"You should be a clothes designer." ChiChi said.   
"Naw, I want to be..." Usagi started, but couldn't finish, because she had nothing, "Um, never mind. Hey where's the car?" Usagi asked.   
"Right here." Bulma said holding up a small capsule. Before Usagi could ask how that could be the car Bulma opened the capsule. It exploded in a gray smoke, which cleared to reveal a hover car. Usagi's face showed nothing but amazement. Her jaw was on the ground. _'If only Ami-chan could see this, I wonder how she would figure it out!' _Usagi thought, the surprised expression still on her face. _'Ami-chan...'_   
"Come on Usagi, get in the car. Stop gawking and let's go!"   
Usagi shook her head to clear it and walked toward the car. ChiChi opened the door and pulled her inside. "You're to slow. Drive Bulma." ChiChi ordered.   
"Aye aye, Captain." Bulma said, smiling. She put her foot to the floor and they zoomed out of Capsule Corp. The scream "SLOW DOWN!" could be heard for miles around. 

Four speeding tickets and a headache later Usagi stumbled out of the car. "ChiChi is driving on the way back," she said, knowing she couldn't handle another ride like that. She barley had been able to hold her breakfast down. Bulma's driving was worse then a roller coster. "Kami-sama..."   
"Okay! Shopping time!" ChiChi said, cheerily. She was excited. She hadn't been able to go on a shopping spree for ages.   
"Let's go!" Bulma said, already running towards the mall. ChiChi quickly followed.   
"Hey wait!" Usagi yelled as she stumbled after them. 

Usagi sat down with a thunk. _'How can they shop for 8 hours straight and still have energy!' _Usagi thought staring at ChiChi and Bulma, who were still bouncing around store to store not even noticing that the person they were buying for was sitting on the bench. _'They even had to pay some people to help carry all the stuff! How are we even going to get this all home!' _ They had gotten 59.5 bags in total so far and according to Bulma they weren't even half done!   
Just then Bulma came running out of the shoe store and looked around for Usagi. Before she could be spotted, Usagi hid behind the bench she was sitting on. _'Please don't let her see me. I can't handle much more of this shopping!' A_fter not seeing Usagi crouched behind the bench, Bulma turned and walked back into the store. _'Good she gave up...' _Usagi thought, but her thought came to soon, Bulma came back out with ChiChi. Usagi turned and sprinted in the opposite direction they were looking. She ran past many people as they turned stared. Suddenly she heard ChiChi yell, "THERE SHE GOES!"   
_'Oh no, I can't let them get me. I won't be able to last much longer with them!' _Usagi thought, desperately looking for a way out. She turned quickly for a look and saw Bulma and ChiChi right behind her. "AHHH!" she screamed, turning on her heel and running towards the food court. _'They won't be able to find me in there.'_   
"Come back here Usagi!" Bulma yelled from behind her, unable to keep up with Usagi's speed.   
"NEVER!" She yelled back, continuing to run.   
"YOU GIVE US NO CHOICE!" ChiChi yelled. Usagi took a quick glance behind her and saw that ChiChi and Bulma were no where in sight.   
"Where'd they go..." Usagi whispered, slowing down to a stop. She turned back and came face to face with the duo she had been looking for. Usagi gave a small scream and the chase was on. Usagi had a lead and was going in through the food court. Bulma was in close second and turned in a wide arc, running around the court. ChiChi, not far behind, went straight in through the food court going for the direct approach. The crowd parted like water as Usagi came barreling through, only to go back in the path and watch the running girl, not noticing ChiChi speeding along about to collide with them. They turned back when they heard the yell of, "Watch out! Coming through!" They had just in time to part again before ChiChi reached them.   
Meanwhile Bulma was almost finished her wide circuit of the court. She stopped when she came to the other side, directly in the path of the speeding rabbit. Just when Usagi broke through the last of the crowd, she almost ran right into Bulma. "No!" she yelled before taking off in the direction of the escalators with Bulma and ChiChi (who finally caught up,) in hot pursuit.   
Usagi reached the escalators and jumped on the closest one, not realizing that it was the wrong one and she wasn't getting anywhere. Bulma and ChiChi caught up and saw Usagi trying to run down the up escalator. Taking advantage of her confusion, Bulma ran down the right escalator and ChiChi, as always, followed Usagi. When Bulma got to the bottom she rushed towards the other side, where the end of the other escalator was, only to find security guards there. "Uh oh." she whispered trying to walk away un noticed, but the guards saw her.   
"Hey you come back here!" one yelled running after Bulma as she ran towards the nearest exit. The other guards decided to wait and get the ones on the escalator. They went to the power box and shut the now nearly empty escalator down. Only ChiChi and Usagi stood on it, the other civilians had gotten of as soon as the pair of running girls had gotten on. As soon as the escalator stopped both, ChiChi and Usagi went flying.   
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" They screamed as they flew through the air, only to crash into the running Bulma. "Umph." They scrambled up and ran towards the doors, trying to escape the security guards. As they burst through the doors into the parking lot, the guards gave up the chase. Bulma, ChiChi and Usagi, not noticing the guards weren't chasing them anymore, ran all the way to where their car was parked before stopping to catch their breath.   
"Kami-sama, remind me to never go shopping with you again!" Usagi said, after five minutes of resting. All of a sudden Bulma started laughing, and ChiChi soon joined in. "I don't see anything funny in this." Usagi said indignantly. She sat and watch as Bulma and ChiChi rolled over the ground, clutching there sides, laughing as if they would burst. Soon Usagi began to smile and a small giggle escaped her lips. It only took her a minute to join Bulma and ChiChi, rolling around, laughing her guts out at nothing. Passerby's looked at the three women, and walked quickly away, wondering the sanity of the women. Ten minutes later they stopped laughing and all that was heard was a giggle now and then.   
"Ow, now my cheeks hurt from laughing so much!" Usagi complained but inside she felt much better. _'I haven't laughed like that since... before Galxica. There was too much pain after.' _Usagi thought, losing her smile.   
"What's wrong, Usa?" ChiChi asked, noticing the glum expression.   
"Nothing. Shouldn't we go and get our bags and go home?" Usagi asked, putting on a fake smile for their benefit.   
"Oh, your right, we should have been back an hour ago! Goku's going to be starving!" ChiChi exclaimed after looking at her watch. "We better hurry. Bulma your going to have to drive again."   
"What?! NO!!!" Usagi screamed. ChiChi and Bulma both grabbed one arm of Usagi, and pulled towards the car.   
"Come on, we'll drive the car closer to the mall, grab our stuff and get out of there before those guards see us." Bulma said, purposely ignoring Usagi.   
"We better get going." ChiChi said. 

When they got back to capsule corp. it was 6:00pm. "Oh my feet are killing me!" Usagi complained, after complaining about the car ride all the way home. Suddenly Goku came running out of Capsule Corp.   
"Oh, honey, where have you been? I was getting worried!" Goku exclaimed, hugging his wife.   
"Ya, worried that he wouldn't be feed." Bulma whispered to Usagi. They both giggled at Goku's expense. Then Goku seemed to take in there bedraggled appearance.   
"What happened to you?" he asked. "You look like you already went through training today."   
"You don't want to know." Bulma said as she passed by him, into the house.   
"Trust us." Usagi said following Bulma's example.   
"I'll tell you later, dear." ChiChi said, giving Goku a quick kiss on the cheek and running after the other two.   
"Nani?" Goku said, scratching his head.   
"Oh, Goku, dear. Please bring in our shopping bags!" ChiChi yelled from inside the house.   
"Okay!" Goku yelled back. He turned towards the car and opened the back door only to get crushed in a flood of shopping bags. 

Later that night, after eating dinner, with Bulma saying something about her being a sayain, Usagi decided to take a walk.   
"I'll be back in a 5 minutes Bulma, I want to get some fresh air." Usagi called to Bulma.   
"Okay!" Bulma called back.   
Usagi opened the door and started walking. In about three minutes she came upon a small pond. "It's so peaceful here." Usagi whispered, as she sat down. She looked up into the night sky and for the first time she realized she couldn't see the moon. _'Maybe it's a new moon.' _Usagi thought. She stood up and looked and looked around for the only piece of her first home she had left. "Where is it?" she said getting frustrated.   
"Its not there." said a voice from behind her. Usagi spun around and came face to face with Piccolo.   
"Why isn't it there?" she asked. _'It was there when I last left Tokyo. How did I get out of Tokyo any way?' _Usagi suddenly asked herself.   
"I had to blow it up a couple of years back." he said, in a monotone.   
"Kami-sama, that's not possible." Usagi whispered, holding her head. _'How is this possible? It was there when I left!'_   
"What is not possible?" Piccolo asked. Usagi, not know he had heard her, jumped in surprise.   
"Nothing, I-I got to go!" Usagi said taking off. When she got back to Capsule Corp. Bulma was waiting outside.   
"Where have you been I have been worried sick!" She exclaimed.   
"Gomen." Usagi whispered, still pondering the problem with the moon.   
"Well, we had better get you to bed! You have to train in morning. Goku is a tuff trainer." Bulma said, leading her inside.   
"Good night, Bulma-chan."   
"Good night, Usa."   
With that Usagi entered her room still pondering her problem. _'The last piece of my first home is gone...'_

I, myself, don't like cliff hangers, so I try not to but them at the end of my fics! That's all for now! I'll try to get the next part up soon! R & R please!   
Silver-chan!   
  



	5. Chapter 4: The Flying Lessons

I'm so glad you liked my last chapter! Okay, now I want to know:   
**I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR SAILOR MOON!!!**   
Do you want to know what I found out? Oh well, I'll tell you anyway, Gohan means rice, Goku means quite, extremely or very. It also means words and phrases. Makoto means truth or sincerity. Rei no means usual, chichi means milk or mothers milk (^_^;) or it could also means father, pioneer, or originator. Chibusa (no i) means female breast (^_^;;). Mamoru means protect (which he doesn't do much of), observe (rules) or to keep (promises). Tomo means friend or attendant, Michiru means become full. I know you probably know all these I just was bored in class so I looked through my Japanese-English dictionary and found these. Okay now that I'm done, on with the story... 

Silver Light   
Chapter 4: The Flying Lessons 

Usagi was woken up at 4:00am, by Goku. "Get up, Usagi, we have to start training." he said, shaking the sleeping girl.   
"I don't want to wake up, go away." she whispered, sleepily, rubbing her eyes.   
"Come on, Usa, your the one who wanted to train." he said, trying to coax her out of bed. "But if you really don't want to train then I guess I'll just leave and forget about training at all."   
"NO! Wait!" Usagi shouted leaping out of bed. She stood there in only an over sized T-shirt, that she had put on for her pajamas. It reached mid thigh.   
Goku blushed and turned away. "I'll just wait out side for you..." He said, almost running out the door. When she finally realized what Goku had been blushing about. She blushed and quickly grabbed her training clothes that she had bought on the 'Terror Trip' as she like to call it. The outfit was the same silvery white color as her aura and it had the same design as Goku's except it was a bit more feminine, it also had a short skirt over the leggings. The sash was a pure silver color, almost the same as her hair, although Usagi thought her hair looked white as she had complained many times. She rushed into the the closet grabbing her shoes, that were black, and shoved it all on. She was about to rush out the door when she looked in the mirror.   
"Oops..." She whispered, as she took in her appearance. She had put the shirt on backwards and inside out. The pants were on her head and the skirt was upside down. The sash was around her legs and her shoes was on her hands. "How'd this happen?" Usagi asked herself as she righted the outfit. While she was fixing her outfit she remembered that she had forgotten to get her hair cut. _'Oh well, I can just say that I was busy, which is sort of true. I was busy running from ChiChi and Bulma.'_ She thought giggling at the memory. That day had been one of the best days of her life since Galixica. '_Galaxica ruined so much of my life, but Mamoru ruined more... Senshi, you were always there for me, I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you.' _She took her long hair and put it up in a high ponytail so the bottom just brushed the middle of her calf's. As soon as she had finished, she rushed out out the door. As she ran down the stairs she took notice that Bulma's door was still closed. _'I shouldn't bother her this early in the morning.'_   
Usagi suddenly was filled with excitement. _'I get to train and become strong! I will be able to help people! I won't be helpless...' _she thought, almost jumping down the whole flight of stairs in her excitement. When she hit the bottom she started running towards the front of the house, where she thought Goku was, almost immediately. She almost pulled the door off in her excitement to get started. When she saw Goku standing out front she jumped at him. "Can we start now? Please, please, please!" she begged, as she sat on his chest.   
Goku lay stunned for a minute. "Okay," he wheezed out as soon as he got his breath back. Since Usagi's power was still down he hadn't been able to sense her so he was caught unaware when she pounced at him. "Now if you could get off me, we'll get started." Usagi nodded blushing when she realized that she had been sitting on Goku.   
"Sorry, I'm just so HYPER!" She said, shouting the last part in excitement. She started jumping around to get some of her hyper energy to go away.   
"I can see that, but you need to save that energy for later, 'cause I know you won't have it." He said smiling at her antics. "Okay first thing you should learn is how to fly."   
"Fly?! You mean in an airplane, right?" She squeaked, as she stopped jumping. (A/N: Remember she has never seen them fly yet she was always unconscious or inside when they were flying.) _'How is it possible to fly! Ami-chan would defiantly have a field day here!' _she thought. Suddenly she was hit with a wave of guilt, _'I shouldn't be happy. I should be mourning or something. Remember your doing this for them.' _Goku started talking again so she return her attention back to him.   
"No, I mean fly, like this." he said, floating a bit in the air.   
Usagi observed him as he levitated. "Oh... THAT'S SO COOL!!" She yelled. Usagi started jumping up and down in excitement again, "Can we start now! Can we start now!"   
"Okay, come on," he said, sweat dropping. Goku then put one hand on her shoulder and put two fingers to his head. He instant transmitted to a cliff nearby.   
"Oh WOW! THAT'S SO COOL TOO!!" She squealed again, acting like a school girl. "Can I learn that?"   
"Maybe later... first you have to fly."   
"Oh yeah..." Usagi looked at Goku expectantly, but when he only gave her a blank look she asked, "so what do I do?"   
"OH! Okay first I throw you of the cliff and you have to concentrate on your ki, if you push a small amount outward it will make you levitate, and with some more practice, you'll be able to move in directions in no time."   
"WHAT!" She screeched, "I HAVE TO BE THROWN OFF A CLIFF!"   
"Well, it's usually how I teach it." He said, rubbing his ears.   
"Can't I just concentrate on my... whatever it was right here and try to levitate."   
"That might work..." He said slowly, as he thought of this new concept.   
Usagi sweat dropped.   
"Okay, you can try that, but if it doesn't work then it's off the cliff." He said, pointing to the steep cliff. Usagi looked in that direction in apprehension. Now that she had a motivation she was sure she could do it, and if she couldn't she didn't want to learn at all. Usagi concentrated for a few minutes, but stopped suddenly, looking confused. "Hey wait, what was that thing you were talking about that I'm supposed to concentrate on? I think you called it... ki, what is that?" she asked, breaking her concentration. Goku fell over.   
"You didn't even know what you were concentrating on! What were you doing for the last four minutes!" Goku asked.   
"Well, I was trying to concentrate on something, but I just realized I didn't know what it was." She said simply. "What is it?"   
"Um.. it's hard to explain what ki is..." He said. "Um.. well I guess you could say that it is the energy in your body. All you have to do is focus on it."   
"Okay..." Usagi said uncertainly. _'How am I supposed to do this?' _Usagi stood with her legs spread in a fighters stance, and tried to concentrate on her energy. She closed her eyes and felt something pass through her body, she tried to focus on that thing and as she thought about it, she felt it grow larger. She was pulled back to reality by Goku so suddenly it took a minute for her to focus. Goku stood in front of her holding her arms, shaking her.   
"Hey, Goku, you can stop shaking me now." Usagi said, and he stopped. "I guess it didn't work..."   
"IT DID WORK! Look down." He commanded. She did.   
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed, latching on to Goku afraid to fall. She looked down again and saw the same 100 or so feet separating her from the ground.   
"You can fly, you know, you have been for the last ten minutes. That's why I was shaking you. You were in some sort of trance or something and I couldn't wake you up. You just kept going up and up." Goku said, as if it explained everything.   
"Oh, well I was conce-" she stopped. For some reason she felt that she shouldn't tell Goku what she had been doing. "um... I was concentrating on my ki, like you said. I guess it worked." she finished lamely.   
"Good now we have to master the art of moving."   
"Okay." Usagi said, still uncertain. She watched as Goku moved to the left and tried to follow his example. She faltered a bit, but she was able to move and keep in the air at the same time. She tried to move to the right and she could do it without dropping. When she finished experimenting she saw Goku looking at her strangely. "What?" she asked. Goku looked startled for a minute and then his face brightened.   
"Well I was examining your ki-"   
"Cool how do you do that?" She asked interrupting Goku.   
"I'll teach you later. But as I was saying your ki seems not to be rising. It should be higher in order to be able to stay in the air, but yours is almost nothing, I can barely feel it." Goku said, that puzzled expression back on his face.   
"Is that a bad thing?" Usagi asked tentivly.   
"No, I'm if you were ever in a bat- Never mind, I don't think that will happen, but any ways we need to get on with your training. First I'm going to teach you how to sense other people's ki. That was what I was doing. It will help know where the other person is." Goku explained.   
"Okay, I'm ready, Goku-sensai." Usagi said bowing.   
Goku smiled and said, "Please just call me Goku."   
"Okay Goku." Usagi said jumping up and down like her namesake.   
"Now I want you to focus on someone you know well. Wait maybe you should just focus on me because the closer the better." He said changing his mind. The way he said the last part was almost like he was talking to himself. "Okay." he said as if come to some decision. "I want you to focus on me and try to feel something, anything."   
Usagi closed her eyes and tried to focus on Goku's ki but after 2 minutes she gave up. "I can't do it." She complained.   
"Well then I want you to try to focus on your own energy. Try to feel it, but don't use it."   
Usagi nodded and concentrated. After only 30 seconds she felt that thing again. _'What are you?' _she asked the thing. She heard no answer but suddenly she became aware of her ki and then she could feel Goku's ki, then Vegeta's, soon after she began to feel the whole group of people that she had meet two days ago, soon more showed up and she could sense people she had never even met. "Kami-sama." she whispered, amazed at this new ability.   
Goku smiled, realizing that she could read ki signature now. "Now we can work on your combat skills." he said breaking her out of her revere.   
"Okay." Usagi said smiling. _'Now were getting to the good stuff.'_   
And for the next eight hours Usagi learned the basic fighting skills, some of which she all ready knew thanks to Hakura, only stopping when Goku wanted lunch. They went to Dende's to eat. Poor Dende wasn't ready for the two bottomless pits. 

SM dimension (this is right after the senshi were brought back.) 

Mercury awoke with a small headache. "Itai, what happened." she asked to no one in particular. She was startled when she got an answer.   
"We were in a battle." Someone said, stating the obvious. Mercury turned and saw Uranus leaning against a tree that had broken in half. Mercury was laying on the other side of it. She quickly took in where the other scouts were, the only other ones awake were Neptune and Jupiter. They all looked like they were just told that there dog had died. She also saw Mars was laying inside an office building, Saturn was slumped in the middle of the road, Venus was face first on the ground and saw that Sailor Moon wasn't there at all.   
"Why can't I remember what happened and where is Sailor Moon?" Mercury asked. They looked down and no one answered, so she asked, "What?" Neptune opened her clenched hand to show Usagi's broken henshin broach. Mercury paled and looked to the others for an explanation, but none came. "Where is SHE?" She asked again, growing distraught. Jupiter stepped forward, to hug Mercury but she pushed her away. She pulled out her Mercury computer and pressed the buttons almost feverently. The other senshi looked at her, sadness in there eye's but also a small amount of hope that Mercury could tell them where their missing Princess was. The computer beeped and Mercury looked crestfallen. She suddenly broke down and tears and started beating the ground with her fist.   
Jupiter rushed forward and comforted the crying senshi. "I can't find her," Mercury choked out, "She's not on this planet..." was all she said before she started sobbing again.   
Jupiter hugged her reassuringly, but her eyes swam with tears. "It's all right, maybe she just lost the broach here one day is at home asleep." She said trying to comfort Mercury. "I mean maybe your computers broken or- or...."   
Mars suddenly groaned and crawled out of the building. "What happened?" she asked, taking in everything Mercury did.   
"Maybe we should go somewhere else." Neptune suggested, now noticing people nearby, coming closer to see what happened. The damage the area had sustained had been immense. It was amazing that the senshi were even alive... they didn't even have a scratch on them.   
"Okay, I take Saturn, Jupiter can you and Mars take Venus?" Uranus said, taking command. "Come on let's go."   
"Sure, but where's Odango Atama?" she asked, walking over to Venus. Jupiter followed. Mercury stopped crying long enough to get up and follow the others. She helped Mars take Venus' legs.   
"Well tell you when we get to our mansion." Neptune commented. So the senshi left the battle scene, some confused, some sad.   


Hey REVIEW PLEASE! I really appreciate it! Okay I'm sorry this is so late but I'm grounded off the computer and I had to sneak on to write this part. The next part might be a bit late too. SORRY! But please keep reading... and review.   
Silver-chan   
  
  



	6. Chapter 5: Revelations and Tears...

**I DON'T OWN DBZ OR SM, SO DON'T BUG ME!**   
I want to thank everyone who reviewed. THANKS! Any way for my grounding situation... I'll be back on next week, but till then I'll be a bit late getting them out. (Gotta sneak on... shush!) Now I want to thank my friend for letting me on her computer for this! Thanks! Okay now on with the story... 

Silver Light   
Chapter 5: Revelations and Tears... 

When the senshi came across an indiscreet ally, they dashed inside and de-transformed. By then Minako was awake and Hotaru was the only one still out, luckily she had de-transformed in her sleep. Hakura carried the sleeping Hotaru on her back. They walked towards the outers mansion, silence hanging thick in the air. As they entered the mansion, Michiru spoke, "When we get settled I want to explain something."   
Ami sniffed as she wiped her eyes. She had just recently stopped crying. _'I just can't stand the thought of losing Usagi-chan... again, she was... is everything to us. She was my first friend....' _Ami thought glumly. Makoto came over and put an arm around her shoulders.   
"Don't worry, everything will be all right, just wait and see." she said, comfortingly.   
"I hope it will." she said, trying to smile.   
The group moved into the main room and sat down. Hakura and Michiru sat on the couch with Hotaru in between them. Rei sat on the chair by the window, while Minako sat on the one across from it. Ami and Makoto sat on the floor in between the couch and the chairs.   
"Well, where is Odango Atama?" Rei asked again, getting a bad feeling about this. _'Where is Usagi-chan, and why were we in the middle of the street, that was totally destroyed, transformed, but not a single scratch on us.' _She thought, becoming more worried about what the senshi of the sea was going to tell them.   
"First I want to ask, does anyone remember what happened? Why we were transformed?" Michiru asked. When everyone shook their head, she sighed. "I was afraid of that."   
"What is going on?" Minako asked, biting her bottom lip.   
"What do you remember before waking up?" Michiru asked, trying a different approach.   
"The last thing I remember is... um... I was... I don't know." Minako finished, scratching her head. Everyone sweat dropped. _'What is going on? Why can't we remember?' _Minako thought, frustrated. She scoured her mind but she still came up with nothing.   
"Well the last thing I remember was sweeping the shrine and getting called... for something. I can't remember who called or what it was for." Rei said, trying hard to remember something, anything beyond that.   
"I remember finishing my homework for next year, and then I decided to... do something... This is so frustrating. I can remember anything." Ami said, pondering a cause for all this.   
"I was on my motorcycle and then the next thing I remember is waking up and finding everyone unconscious." Hakura said, remembering that terrible feeling she had gotten when she had first waken up.   
"I was out for a walk and I was talking with this really cut- um never mind... I can't remember anything before waking up, I don't even remember getting called." Makoto said, blushing after thinking about what she was about to say about the cute guy. _'Now is not the time for daydream, Usagi-chan is missing... I hope... I don't want her to be... dead.' _Makoto thought, shaking her head away from her terrifying thought.   
"The last thing I can remember is... running... I don't know where or why..." Michiru answered vaguely.   
Suddenly Hotaru began to stir. She shot up, her purple eye's wide and said, "Michiru-mama, Usa... broach... fight... I re... mem... ber..." was all she could get out before falling back unconscious.   
"Hotaru!" Everyone cried out.   
Hakura leapt in to action, catching Hotaru before she hit the floor. Hakura picked her up and said, "I'm going to put her in bed." before walking towards the stairs. "You can tell them what you found before I get back."   
The other remaining senshi turned towards Michiru. Ami looked ready to cry again, Makoto just comforted the senshi of water and ice, while Minako and Rei looked eagerly towards Michiru, although Rei's eyes held a small amount of fear for what she was about to hear. Michiru cleared her throat. She didn't want to be the one to have to tell the senshi that their princess was missing and possibly dead.   
"Um... well, when I first woke up I found something nearby..." She started. "And um... I found this." She opened her hand showing Usagi's broach. It was cracked and the crystal was missing. (A/N: The senshi never found out what had happened with ChibiUsa in detail, Usagi left out the part of the crystal shattering.)   
"No.." Rei whispered, tears coming to her eyes. "Where is she?! Can't she just be at home of something?! Maybe she has the crystal with her and she lost the broach there one day! You know her miss Forgetfulness." Rei said, almost hysterically. Minako sat in her chair, in shock. Her eyes were wide and she wasn't even hearing Rei's ranting. "Can't Mercury do a scan or something?!" Rei continued.   
Ami shook her head, saying in an unsteady voice, "She's gone... I c-couldn't find h-her anywhere..."   
"If you couldn't find her that doesn't nessciarly mean she's dead." Everyone turned to look at Minako. Minako continued, "because if she was dead you would still be able to pick up her signature." Everyone continued to stare at her in shock.   
"Well, then WHERE IS SHE?!" Rei yelled breaking out of the shock. Minako shrugged and Rei jumped her. She wrapped her hands around Minako's neck yelling, "WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS SHE?" over and over, shaking Minako in the process. Makoto jumped up and it took both her and Hakura, who had just come back down, to carry the demented senshi of fire off of Minako. Rei kept on screaming, but it soon died down and turn into sobs. "Why?" she asked, "why?"   
No one understood so they stayed silent. Meanwhile Ami took out her mercury computer and tried to scan for Usagi again, but this time she scanned for her crystal. *beep beep* Everyone looked towards Ami, eyes hopeful. When Ami shook her head there faces dropped. "I scan for her crystal and according to the computer its no where to be found." Ami said, "but that doesn't mean that she's dead." She turned towards Michiru, "is there any way to get a hold of Setsuna?"   
Understanding dawned on everyone's faces. "Maybe, I don't. She was punished for interfering last time, but if we use sailor transport we could get there and see if she knows where Usagi is." Michiru said, smiling at the idea of finding Usagi.   
"Hey wait, shouldn't we get Luna and Artimis first." Minako said, just remembering their guardian cats. Everyone shared a look and almost simulasly yelled, "I'm not telling her!" Everyone except Hakura who realized to late that she didn't yelled and said, "Damn."   
Michiru smiled comfortingly at Hakura and told her, "I'll go and get them with Minako-chan and you can get ready for telling her. I pity you." So the senshi of the sea and the senshi of love and beauty walked towards the entrance, leaving one sleeping senshi of death, destruction and rebirth, one pissed off senshi of the sky along, two crying senshi, one of fire, the other of water and ice, and one senshi of thunder and lightening that was stuck comforting the rest of the senshi. 

DBZ dimension 

When Usagi arrived back at Capsule Corp. Bulma was outside waiting for her, ChiChi was with her. "Uh oh." Usagi whispered. When the two women saw Usagi they ran towards her.   
"Where have you been, we've been worried sick." ChiChi almost yelled, running towards the frozen rabbit.   
"I thought you had been kidnapped or something." Bulma did yell.   
They crushed Usagi in a huge hug, cutting of her airway unknowingly. Goku, who had conveniently stepped out of the way of the stamped, noticed Usagi turning blue, stepped in, timidly, not wanting ChiChi to turn on him, and said, "Um.. ChiChi?"   
"Goku are YOU responsible for her disappearance?!" ChiChi screamed at Goku, not releasing her hold on the now purple Usagi.   
"He better not be?!" Bulma yelled, only tightening her hold on Usagi.   
"I was-"   
"I knew it!" ChiChi screeched.   
"I'm going to kill you!" Bulma screamed at the now cowering Goku.   
"Well-"   
"Wait till I get you home." ChiChi screeched. By now Usagi was a dark shade of bluish purple. "Your in so much trouble, Mister."   
"You better have not hu-"   
"YOUR CHOKING USAGI!" Goku yelled, then almost immediately slapping his hand over his mouth. The two women's mouths dropped open. They turned and looked at the almost reddish black Usagi. They quickly jumped away from Usagi, not taking any notice in the cowering Goku.   
"Oh I'm so sorry Usa." Bulma apologized, almost bowing to Usagi for forgiveness.   
"I. so sorry too! Please forgive me." ChiChi said, as if begging to be forgive.   
Usagi had fallen to her knees when Bulma and ChiChi had finally let her go, and was currently trying to get her breath back. She lifted one hand, held it up, and wheezed out, "Just give *wheeze* me a *wheeze* minute..." The two women nodded, bowing their heads in forgiveness. It took Usagi a total of 6 minutes and 46 seconds before she was able to talk again, according to Bulma.   
"Oh Usa, we're so sorry, we were just worried about you." Bulma said trying to explain. ChiChi nodded in agreement.   
"It okay, I forgive you." Usagi said smiling, "It's a good thing I can hold my breath for a long time."   
Both ChiChi and Bulma breathed a sigh of relief. Then ChiChi got to the question that had been bothering her all day, "Where were you?"   
"I was training." was her simple answer.   
The two worried women fell over anime style. "I can't believe I forgot that she had to train." Bulma said, feeling like the stupidest thing on earth.   
"I know how you feel." ChiChi said.   
"I didn't want to wake you up when I left, so I didn't." Usagi said in way of an explanation.   
"What time did you leave? Cause I get up pretty early." Bulma said.   
"Goku woke me up at 4:00am." Usagi said, yawning at the memory of her lack of sleep.   
"WHAT?! I can't believe Goku made you get up that early." ChiChi said, thinking up her lecture she was going to tell Goku when she got home, not noticing that he was still cowering over to their left.   
"He has some nerve." Bulma said, "I don't even get up till 4:30am."   
Usagi sweat dropped and decided to stand up for Goku. "Well I did ask to be trained so you shouldn't be to hard on him." She started, "I mean if I was training you we would have to get early too. You know the saying the early bird gets the worm." _'Minako...'_   
"Well I guess your right." ChiChi said, slowly, not wanting to disagree with Usagi, but she also didn't want her to have to put up with having to get up so early. "But I'm still gonna talk with Goku about having a later time to start."   
Usagi sighed. There was no arguing with these women. Instead she smiled and said, "Well since that is settled, can I get something to eat?"   
Bulma smiled and grabbed one of her arms, pulling towards the house. "Come on, I'll fix you something to eat." ChiChi followed along, leaving Goku behind, still cowering at their retreating backs.   
When they entered the house ChiChi rushed a head to start something for Usagi to eat. By the time they enter the kitchen ChiChi had a four course meal set out. At Usagi's open mouthed stare ChiChi said, "Practice makes perfect."   
As Usagi sank down into her chair at the table, she wonder silently if she had died and gone to heaven. Almost as soon as her bottom touched the chair, she started gobbling her food down almost as fast as Goku could. ChiChi was a bit shocked someone could eat as fast as Goku but then again she wasn't about to complain to Usagi. Bulma had already seen Usagi eat, but it was still a shock to see her down that much food and still stay a size 5, much to her growing envy.   
"This is delious ChiChi, I haven't had a meal like this since... Mak- um, never mind." Usagi said, stopping because she didn't want to tell them of her past just yet.   
Seeing that she didn't want to talk about that Bulma asked a question that had been bothering her since they were first introduced. "What's your last name?"   
Usagi and ChiChi sweat dropped at the sudden change in conversation but Usagi answered anyway. "It's Tsukino. What are yours?"   
"Well mines Briefs and ChiChi's is Son." Bulma explained.   
"Okay, so um..." Usagi started not know what to say next.   
"Hey I noticed that you didn't get your hair cut! You said that you were." ChiChi said, trying to cover up the lull in the conversation.   
"Oh yeah, I forgot, I was to busy shopping." She said with a smile.   
"Why don't we go now! I've got nothing else to do, but just to tell you in my opinion I love your hair the way it is. It's so pretty and so long! How did you get so long?" Bulma asked, playing with her hair.   
"My hair grows really fast for some reason. You see if I cut it up to my knees, in like a week it will be back to it's original length, but it always seems to stop growing when it hits the floor." Usagi explained. _'Long enough for the royal hairstyle.'_   
"I would love to have hair that long and the color is so pretty, it's like a silvery waterfall." ChiChi told her.   
"I think it makes me look old. It looks white! I also wanted to dye it blond when I went to the hairstylist."   
"You will do no such thing! I know people that would die for this hair color!" ChiChi exclaimed.   
"Come on were going to hairstylist now, and maybe while were there I could get some treatment of my own." Bulma said with a smile.   
"Oh yeah I heard of this new shampoo they have and its only available in a few salons." ChiChi said walking towards the door, Bulma right beside her. When they noticed Usagi wasn't with them they turned and found her still siting at the table, with this expression of... fear on her face.   
_'Oh no, another girls days out! I don't know if I can live through this one if it's anything like the last.' _Usagi thought, fearing for her safety.   
They ignored the expression and grabbed her arm and pulled her upstairs saying she had to change out of her training outfit before they left. They then shoved her in her room saying to hurry and that they wanted to get there before they closed. _'Well it's only to the salon, they can't do anything that bad there... at least I hope not.'_   
Usagi rushed to her dresser and grabbed some clothes, then ran towards the bathroom to wash up. 

"I hope we didn't treat her to bad." Bulma said, worriedly.   
"Did you see the look on her face before we brought her upstairs? She looked almost scared of us." ChiChi said.   
"I know what you mean. I didn't think we were that bad last time we went out... were we?" Bulma asked, not sure if they had treated Usagi right.   
Before ChiChi could say anything the door to Usagi's room opened. When Usagi came out ChiChi said, "Wow, how do you come up with these outfits, I know Bulma's clothes and she doesn't have anything like that."   
Usagi was wearing a pair of white shorts that hit her at mid thigh, with a sleeveless icy blue shirt that if she lifted her arms was midriff. For shoes she was wearing blue flip-flops with white flowers. On her head she had put on a white hat with a blue flower on the front. She had shoved all her hair under the hat. (A/N: If that's possible.)   
Usagi smiled at the compliment and said, "Thanks. Now lets go to the salon before it closes."   
Bulma smiled. "Ya, don't want to have to wait till tomorrow."   
So with that the three women ran towards the door. As they left the house ChiChi finally noticed Goku, who, unbelievably, was still cowering, standing next to the house. "What are you doing here Goku, you should be home by now." ChiChi yelled at him. As if waked up he jumped only to end up on his but in the dirt. "Go home, and, I can't believe I'm saying this, order in some food for you and Gohan, I'll be home later."   
Goku's mouth dropped open, but he quickly got off the ground and said, "Yes ChiChi." before taking off.   
"Now let's go to the salon." ChiChi yelled, running towards the car, that Bulma had just opened. (Usagi was still amazed at that.) Bulma grabbed Usagi and off they went. 

When they reached the salon, Usagi raced out of the car and went straight for the bathroom. "I don't think she likes it when you drive." ChiChi observed as she and Bulma stepped out of the car.   
"Well you used to be like that to." Bulma said, remembering when ChiChi threw up in the back seat.   
"Hey, now that I'm out with you more, I've gotten used to your habits." She told her, with a smile.   
"Yeah, it seems Usagi has done us good coming here, even if we don't know where she's from, or anything." Bulma said, smiling as well.   
"Now were good old friends, I guess."   
"Yup."   
Just then Usagi stumbled out of the shop and said, "Are you coming or are you just going to stand there all night." Bulma and ChiChi burst out laughing. Usagi stood there, wondering what was going on in there minds, but after a minute or two they settled down, so only a few giggles were heard now and then. "Did I miss something?" Usagi asked, with a confused expression on her face.   
"Nothing!"   
"Not a thing!"   
And with that they went into the Salon. 

Hoped you liked this chapter! I had to hurry on it cause I only have a certain amount of time that I can spend at my friends house! So there might be some spelling mistakes... Oh well, as long as it's readable, it fine, right? Any way R & R PLEASE! You people have been slacking in the review section! I need inspiration people! The next chapter will be out as soon as possible, and I think I'll call it.... Chapter 6: The Salon... naw to plain... um... The Wacky Hairdressers... naw... never mind I'll think of something later...   
Silver-chan 


	7. Chapter 6: The Afro

**I DON'T OWN DBZ OR SM! DON'T BOTHER TO SUE ME, ALL I HAVE IS A DIME AND MY DISK. (for now!)**   
Okay I want to thank: Thunderwing, Rita, M-chan, Samantha, Naishinnou, siren, The rabbit, Flame-chan, Spooky Fyre, JLSCORPIO78, cherry blossoms little wolf2, and MarsMoonStar who all reviewed chapter 6 and I also want to thank Anime Princess and JLSCORPIO78, who have reviewed almost every chapter! Rita and Thunderwing also reviewed a lot of the chapters! THANK YOU! Doomo arigato gozaimasu! If I missed anyone please tell me! Oh yeah I got grounded again! Lucky me! My teacher phoned home cause I didn't pass in some project ^_^;... It was the first time too! Parents can be so cruel...   
And Usagi and everyone else speaks both English and Japanese (unless I say so), the English is English and the Japanese is Japanese (of course!)   
Okay now on with the story! 

Silver Light   
Chapter 6: The Afro 

The three women walked into the salon. Almost immediately they were converged upon by the giggling group of hairstylist. In the rush to get to them Usagi's hat was knocked off and her hair tumbled to the floor.   
"Oh my, I love your hair it's so long!" one said.   
"And the color... It's so exotic!"   
"I love it!"   
"Is it real?"   
"How long did it take you to grow it?"   
"Did you dye it?"   
"Do you have extensions?"   
"How did you get that color! It's amazing!"   
"Look no split ends!"   
"That's impossible!"   
"And no dandruff!"   
"Can I do your hair?"   
"No, I want to!"   
"No I'm doing it!   
"No me!"   
"I'm the one who's the best at it!"   
"No, I deserve to do it!"   
"Everyone knows I'm the best!"   
The four hairstylist started brawling by the door while ChiChi, Bulma and the now terrorized Usagi inched away, towards the front desk. Usagi shoved her hair back into the hat at the same time.   
"Hello how may I help you?" the woman at the front desk asked them. She looked from Bulma to ChiChi to Usagi, looking at their hair as profit.   
"Um.. well we would like to get our hair done and-" ChiChi was unable to finish her sentence. When the hairstylist heard this bit of information, they got up of the floor and sprinted towards the front desk.   
A girl with spiky, curly, pink hair yelled, "I'm doing the silver girl's hair!"   
"No I want to do her hair!" A girl with green hair that was shaved close to her head shouted, waving her arms to get attention.   
"Can I do it?" asked a timid voice. Usagi turned to see a girl around 17 years old. She had normal light brown hair that fell to mid back and had a head band in to keep it away from her face. She was only an inch taller then Usagi (She's short!) and had pale brown eye's. She was wearing glasses that were to big for her. She was wearing a pair of Tommy jeans and a three quarter length shirt under her apron she had on to keep hair off her clothes. Usagi smiled at the girl. She smiled back.   
"Girls! Well I think the decision should be made by these women who want their hair done." The lady at the desk said. She smiled at ChiChi, Bulma and Usagi, wanting them to come back.   
ChiChi and Bulma surveyed the group of eager stylists. Finally after five minutes ChiChi choose the one with the pink hair, whose name turned out to be Rachel. Bulma choose a really perky girl with shoulder length white blond hair, her name was Sara and right after she was introduced she almost yelled, "Sara with NO H! I HATE it when people assume right away that it ends with an H!"   
Bulma nodded and Sara calmed down. Usagi decided to pick the quiet brown haired girl, she seemed the most normal. After she picked her the girl told her that her name was Elizabeth, but she liked to be called Beth. Usagi introduced her self and said, "I hope we can be friends."   
Beth's eye's widened, not used to people saying something like that. Eventually she nodded and in a soft voice said, "I'd like that."   
Usagi smiled. "Okay now lets get to work on my hair, Beth-chan!"   
Beth smiled back, "What do you want done?" she asked, her voice still soft.   
"Well..." Usagi began, pulling off her hat, her hair tumbling down, brushing the floor at the tips, "I want to cut it really short."   
Beth's mouth dropped open at the length of the hair. "Oh my God, your hair is so long! I don't think I've ever seen hair that long! I've always wanted really long hair. I've been growing it out for the last couple of years."   
Usagi smiled and explained, "My hair grows at a fast rate, so I let it grow."   
"HEY, LIZ, GET TO WORK AND STOP YAPPING!" Her boss yelled from the door to his office.   
"I HATE being called _Liz._" She muttered, as she pulled Usagi towards one of the chairs. Usagi went and sat in the turning, blue cushioned seat.   
"What so bad about it?" Usagi asked hearing Beth.   
She looked up, surprised that she had been heard. "I don't know why, I just don't like it." She turned looking at the hair products.   
"Well I know how you feel. I hate being called Odango Atama. I have no reason for that either." Usagi said, not wanting Beth to be the only one with that problem, "There were only two people who called me that... and now ones... um never mind."   
Beth noticed Usagi looked uncomfortable with this subject so she asked, "Do you want cherry shampoo or strawberry?"   
Usagi smiled and said, "cherry please."   
"I like the cherry best too." Beth said, smiling back.   
Usagi was lead over to the sinks and Beth leaned her over the side and began to lather up the shampoo. "So, do you have a boyfriend?" Beth asked, trying to fill the silence. But there was no answer. She looked down and saw that Usagi looked like she was eating something sour. "Oh I'm sorry, if you don't want to talk about it then I'll just shut my trap."   
"It's ok... it's just I not ready to talk about it yet." Usagi said not wanting Beth to feel bad.   
"Ya I know what you mean..." she said, with an emotion Usagi couldn't pick out.   
She looked up at Beth and smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Beth smiled back, not noticing, but in some dark corner in her mind she knew Usagi was just like her... 

In a dark space... 

Put in some dark void, where no life should ever be, a voice could be heard, out in the darkness. It was a sinister voice that only some one truly evil could speak with it. The voice was laughing. "Well have you located where the girl is staying?" It said, still laughing softly.   
"Yes, Dark One." A man in black said, bowing low to the floor. He looked up when he heard more laughter.   
"Oh, she is so foolish!" Out of the the darkness stepped a shadow, that was the only word for it. The darkness seemed to wrap around the figure, almost caressing it. "She is such a stubborn little thing, but so powerful!" It said, glee apparent in it's voice. It lifted one hand cloaked in darkness and a circle started to form.   
As the man looks down in to the circle, he sees a girl with very short silver hair, skipping down the street. She had a large smile and was beckoning her friends to hurry up. The man smiled evilly and stated, "That's her." The figure in darkness waved it hand and the circle disappeared.   
"We shall start her first test very soon." It said mysteriously. "You must stay here and prepare."   
"But, Dark One..." The man on the floor started.   
"Silence!" It screamed. "You will not go! Not yet. When the time is right, but not now." It stated, calming down.   
"Demo, I-" He was suddenly cut off when the figure lifted its hand and moved one finger forward. The darkness pushed forward and covered the man.   
"YOU MUST NOT TRY MY PATIENCE!" It screamed. "I will rule this universe and your pathetic ideas won't help, so just do what I SAY!" With that it pulled it's hand back the darkness coming with it. The man was left gasping for air, his eyes so horror filled he almost cried. "I must have that girl, but not yet, this is a tiresome game but everyone must be patient and we will get what we want. If only you had know that, then you wouldn't be here."   
"Yes, Dark One." He said with a bow and disappeared from the room..   
From up in the darkest shadows it started laughing, a terrible laugh, that made all the other dark creatures present cringe. 

"Ya know, I've always wanted hair as long as yours. I've been trying forever to get it that long!" Beth said to break the silence that had followed her last remark. "I once cut it to my shoulders a couple of years ago and I've always regretted it."   
Usagi smiled sadly at that comment.   
"I've always felt like a princess with long hair, you know. It's kinda silly but when I was younger I would always dream of someday having a beautiful past revealed to me and I would be loved and I could help people like a princess would." Beth said, in a dreamy voice.   
"Sometimes you don't need to be a princess to help people." Usagi said in a sad voice. "All you need is courage to stand up for the people you love." _'Something I don't have.'_   
"I know that but every time I try to help someone they act like I'm insignificant and they point out all my flaws."   
"I know what you mean, my fr... people I knew always said I was stupid and lazy and klutzy. I mean I was all of those things, but it still hurts to hear it out loud."   
"Mostly the people tell me I'm fat and I'm ugly." Beth said.   
"Who says your ugly?!" Usagi cried, "If they were her right now I'd sock them in the nose!"   
"But it's true..." She said softly, turning away to get a towel for Usagi's hair.   
"No it's not! And never ever believe that!" Usagi said, vehemently. "You should only believe the stuff you know is true and you definitely aren't ugly or fat!"   
Beth was still turned away. She leaned on the counter and Usagi noticed her shoulders begin to shake. She grabbed the near by towel, wrapped it around her hair and got out of the chair. She walked over to Beth and took her by the shoulders and lead her to one of the separate rooms. Once they got there she closed the door and said, "I know how you feel because I feel the same way once and a while, but I've learned to let it out once and a while. Never let it build in side of you or you will never know the wonderful things in life." Usagi looked sadly to Beth's still crying figure. "I used to wail anytime something bad happened and all the people around me would cover their ears. I would always be called a cry baby but back then I pretended not to notice because that was how I felt better. To get away from all the name calling I would cry really loud, but I think it would have worked just the same if I cried like you do." She finished with a small smile.   
Beth turned around and gave Usagi a watery smile. "Thanks for telling me this." She said quietly. "Oh, now I just feel stupid for wasting all your time! I'm sorry. I'm really usually not like this, really. I just..."   
"Couldn't take it anymore." Beth nodded. Usagi smiled. "Yeah, I know, but I think as you can now tell crying can help you feel better. If you bottle up your problems they will never get solved, so lets solve our problems." _'I should learn to take my own advice.'_   
"Okay, and thank you. I promise to never let another person boss me around again!" She said.   
"Sugoi!" Usagi yelled pumping her fist in the air. "Now lets get my hair cut!"   
"Hai!" Beth laughed. Usagi linked her arm with Beth's and they walked out of the room laughing.... that is until they bumped into her boss.   
"Liz, may I have a word with you, NOW?" He said angrily.   
"But, sir, shouldn't I be doing my customers hair? You always said the customer comes first." Beth said, blinking wide innocent eyes while Usagi was trying hard not to break up.   
"What were you doing in there so long?" He said, his teeth clenched. His face was getting redder by the second.   
"Why, we were looking in the catalogues for the perfect hairstyle for my customer. Did you think I would be wasting valuable work time for anything else?" She said putting her hand to her chest in mock hurt. By this time Usagi had to turn away, covering her laughter with coughs. _'I didn't think she had it in her!' _Usagi thought, grinning.   
Beth's boss looked disgruntled and, knowing he couldn't get to mad with customers near by, he turned away, walking straight into his office, slamming the door.   
Beth and Usagi giggled quietly so he wouldn't hear. "I swear you should be an actress!" Usagi said, when she had stopped giggling.   
"Well when I was in Beckwith, I always got a part in the plays! What can I said, when I get in a role, I get in a role!" They both laughed and headed back to the sink. "Well I have to wet your hair again since it's drying, sorry about that."   
"Don't worry about it." She smiled.   
"You know the two women you came in with, they're ChChi and Bulma, right?"   
"Yeah, how did you know?"   
"Well, I heard about them after the attack from cell." She whispered quietly. "Their husbands were there."   
"Nani? Cell? Where? What are you talking about?" Usagi said.   
"You don't know?" Beth said in shock. How could anyone not know about cell!   
"I have no idea what your talking about."   
"It was all over the television! All over the world!" At Usagi's blank look she continued. "Cell wanted to take over the world so he made a tournament and the fighters beat him. You know Goku, Gohan, and all of them. Every one else thinks that arrogant Mr. Satan did it, but I think he's just a big coward!"   
"I still don't know what your talking about but I think I'll ask Goku tomorrow."   
"You know Goku!" Beth almost screamed. When everyone around her when quiet she laughed nervously.   
"Yeah, he's sorta trying to train me right now." Usagi said like it was nothing.   
"WHAT!!??" Again everybody stared and she slapped her hands over her mouth. She glanced neverously at her bosses door, but luckily it didn't open.   
"What's so special about that?" Usagi asked.   
"Well he's my idol! I would love to be trained by him, all I get taught is some karate form my fight class and from what I've read it is not very advanced. They seem to think since I'm a girl I can't fight right so they wont teach me anything higher."   
"Well that's not fair! I would love to go there and teach them a lesson or two!" Beth thought about that and giggled at the thought.   
"I can just see you walking into the place and beating the crap out of Mr. Satan!"   
Usagi smiled, then said, "Who's Mr. Satan?"   
Beth's mouth opened in shock. "You really don't watch T.V. much do you?"   
"I watch T.V. all the time... except, now that I think about, I haven't watched T.V. since I came here."   
"Where were you before you came here?" Beth asked, finally realizing she wasn't from around here.   
"Ummm... Tokyo." Usagi said, slowly. Beth was the first person she had told anything about herself, but then again Beth was a good person to open up to.   
"Well you should still know about cell! It was broadcasted all over the world!"   
"Gomen nasai, but I've never heard of it."   
"The whole world was at stake, I don't see how you could have missed it!"   
"Well in Tokyo, the Sailor Senshi saves... umm.. saved the world many times, did you ever hear about them?"   
"No."   
"I don't see how you can not! They risked their lives many times to save our lives! They never let anyone down..." As Usagi said this, she could feel her eyes begin to burn. She blinked rapidly to stop the tears. _'I'm not supposed to cry anymore! I can't even keep promises to myself!' _She finally blinked them away but not before Beth saw.   
"Did you ever know them personally?" Beth asked, quietly.   
Usagi gave her a watery smile and said, "Kaimono ga suki desu ka?"   
Beth nodded, confused at the quick change of subject.   
"Well, not yesterday but the day before, ChiChi, Bulma and I went shopping..." and Usagi explained in detail the events of the day Usagi went shopping. Beth started cutting Usagi's hair. She and Usagi laughed and chatted, forgetting about the talk about the senshi.   
"I can't believe you got thrown off an escalator!" Beth exclaimed, as she picked up the blow dryer.   
"I got the bruises to prove it." She said, wryly, just before Beth turned on the blow dryer, putting a temporary end to their conversation. She quickly dried her hair, fluffing it up at the same time..   
"Volia! I'm done!" Beth exclaimed, after brushing it out. She turned her chair around and Usagi got to see her new hair do.   
"Wow..." Usagi says, in an awed voice. Her hair was now just above her ears, in a shaggy kinda look. It brought more attention to her face, showing off her silver flecked eyes. Some how Beth had also gotten her hair brighter, because her hair shone with silver light. "Sugoi!" Usagi shouted jumping up from her chair. She ran around the chair and grabbed Beth, pulling her towards the back, where ChiChi and Bulma were still sitting in those blow dryer chairs. (I have no idea what they are called. "Bulma, look at this!" She yelled.   
Bulma and ChiChi looked up from their magazines and saw the grinning Usagi bounding towards them, with a confused girl in tow.   
"Watashi no kami wa dou desu ka?" she asked.   
"Oh, Usa, your hair looks great!" ChiChi exclaimed.   
Bulma nodded with a smile. "I'm almost done, and I think ChiChi is too."   
"Okay, I'll be over there, oh this is Beth by the way." She said, pulling Beth in front of her.   
"Very nice to meet you." ChiChi said, but was almost immediately interrupted by Rachel running up.   
"Okay, like, your hair is done!" She said with a giggle, taking her out of the chair. She ran a brush through it and gave ChiChi a hand mirror.   
"It's nice." She said, with a wavery smile. Her hair was now in an afro, with a white streak running down the side, but the worst part was that is was a bright neon pink, brighter then Rachel's. Rachel just giggled and ran of.   
Usagi took one look at her hair and said, "What did you tell her to do!?"   
"I just said, 'You choose.'" ChiChi said, still staring in the mirror. Her knuckles were beginning to turn white.   
"Umm... ChiChi-san." Beth said heisentaly. ChiChi now had a twitch in her left eye. She was still staring in the mirror.   
CRACK! Usagi jumped, then realized that ChiChi had cracked the handle of the mirror.   
"I can fix it for you..." Beth finished neverously, "Free of charge." She added hastily.   
Suddenly ChiChi lost the twitch and put down the mirror, but when she turned Beth, she could still see the broken fragments of the mirror in her hand.   
"No thank you." She said calmly.   
Usagi and Bulma were looking at ChiChi as if she were crazy. "What is with her?" Usagi whispers to Bulma.   
"I don't know, but I don't wanna ask." Bulma said, looking at the broken mirror handle.   
"Oh, Bulma..." ChiChi said in a sing a song voice, "I think it's your turn to see your hair."   
Bulma's eyes widened in realization. Bulma gulped and looked up to see Sara coming over.   
"What did you ask for?" Usagi asked, quickly.   
"The same thing as ChiChi..." They looked over to see ChiChi wearing an evil grin. "NOOOOOOO!!!" 

A while later, ChiChi, Bulma and Usagi were paying for their new hairstyles. Usagi had asked Beth to come over to Bulma's tomorrow to fix their hair. Beth agreed on the condition that she could meet Goku. Usagi ran out of the store, skipping ahead. She turned back to see, Bulma and ChiChi stuffing their afro's into hats and tying them down. They would never live it down if someone saw them like this.   
"Isoide kudasai!" Usagi yelled, running backwards to look at them. The wind ruffled her now short hair. She stopped and turned. She had the strangest feeling that she was being watched. But she could see no one. She squinted her silver flecked eye's and scanned her surroundings, in fact there was no one else around at all! She quickly turned to where Bulma and ChiChi were to see that they had vanished, also. 

TBC......... 

Japanese Translations   
Kaimono ga suki desu ka? - Do you like shopping?   
Gomen nasai - sorry   
Watashi no kami wa dou desu ka? - How do you like my hair?   
Isoide kudasai - Hurry up 

Okay, I know this chapter is boring and I know your like "Why the hell did she take so long to write a stupid chapter like this!" But I couldn't help it because... 1) this info might be important later in the story 2) I have writers block!!!!! It's a terrible disease!!! AHHHH!!! Okay people, if you are reading my story you should know the following: My computer broke down and I'm doing this at school. I can't get a find a job so I'm gonna try to find money (most likely from my parents) to buy a laptop in March (or later ^_^;) so until then I won't be getting the chapters out very fast. Sorry! If you want to know more email me or if you have ideas for the story, email me! Thanks!!   


AHHHHHHH!!!!! I FINALLY FINISHED A FREAKIN' CHAPTER!!!!!! IT'S A MIRACLE!!!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Oh and review please!!! 


End file.
